Ties that Bind
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: The Sith return. When did they ever really leave? I mean, really? Han's an overprotective father, Anakin returns to guest star. Finished! Finally. This is the first Fanfiction I've ever completed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Ties that Bind-Chapter one

Ok! This is gonna be a really cute fanfic between some of my favorite charaters. You'll find out who when I get the first three chapters out. I'll have other characters in here too, so it might get confsuing. At the start of chapter four, I'll tell you who the main characters are. I'm gonna play it safe and rate this pg, so if you think it needs lowering or raising, let me know!

Chapter one

" Hey, Sweetheart, can you bring me my robe? I'm going out. Leia wants me to go to Bakura," Luke called to his wife, sat at a computer terminal studying something.

" Here. Why do you need to go? You just only got back," Mara Jade found Luke's robe and tossed it to him. He put that on, then his belt. His lightsaber was clipped on last, and Mara eyed him.

" There's a rumor of an Imperial outpost there. She wants me to investigate it," Luke walked over to his wife and leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head. What he saw on the screen intreseted him.

" Talon Karrde was killed? Did it say who by?" Luke asked and Mara shook her head.

Luke hugged his wife and kissed his wife again before turning and walking out the door, his cloak sweeping out into the night.

Luke walked to a shuttle transport location and requested a priority shuttle take him the the _Rebel Dream_, Leia's flagship. It took a moment, seeing as how he was only a commander in the New Republic, but he got there.

He walked through the sterile white halls of the Star Destroyer, and made his way to the bridge, where Admiral Ackbar, General Han Solo, and Chief of State Leia Organa Solo sat, discussing something. Obviously it was about Luke because they all quieted when he walked in.

" Well, I guess I'm late for the briefing," Luke said, pretending he hadn't noticed. Leia knew he had, but didn't say anything.

" Bakura. I sent Jaden, one of my students, there. What do you need me to do? Jaden told me that she saw some military activity there but so soon after the fall of the Empire, I wouldn't be suprised. The Remnant is all over the place,." Luke sat down beside Leia, and looked around the bridge.

" We know that but, Jan Ors, a former pilot of one of your Jedi Masters was there doing some recon. She checked in, saying she saw them building something, and that was all. She never checked back in, and its been a week," Leia informed him, and Luke sighed.

" Perhaps the danger is greater than we anticipated. Maybe you should take Master Katarn, one of his apprentices, and your apprentice to Bakura. See what they are building, and destroy it. We can't allow the Remnant to regain control of important planetary systems," Admiral Ackbar told him and Leia's and Han's eyes widened.

" No! Jaina isn't going with him. She's only eightteen. Jaden is twenty-two. Jaina's too young to be going on this sort of mission," Leia exclamied, and Han smiled and shook his head.

" She'll be fine. She's a great pilot, and a Jedi Knight trained by your brother, Leia. And dont forget she's a Solo," Han supported his only little girl, but inside, he couldn't stant the fact his little girl was grown up. She was a Capitan in Rogue Squadron, and an excelent Jedi Knight.

" I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. She's away with Wedge anyway. They're on Corellia. Some sort of training mission. They didn't say when they'd be back," Leia stated and Luke leaned back in his chair and smiled.

" They're not on a training mission. Wedge came by YavinIV to get her, and he wasn't flying an X-wing. He was flying a Stock freighter. They were going to Corellia for something else," Luke told them, the smile on his features getting bigger.

" So? We can comm Jaina and tell her to get back. This takes priority over..." Han trailed off as pieces in his mind clicked together.

Han stood up and stalked out of the room, a puzzled look on Leia's face, an upset look on Luke's as they followed him out. Leia apologized to Ackbar before walking out.

" Chewie, get the _Falcon_ ready. We're going to Correlia," Han told Chewbacca over his Comlink, and Leia ran after him.

" Han, What is it?" Laia asked, and Han turned around.

" Antillies has my Little Girl alone. I dont trust him far enough for that," He began walking again.

" Han, Wedge is a good man. He wouldn't do that. And he's twenty years older than her," Leia tried, and Han shook his head.

" Han, don't," Luke called, but Han continued walking.

They reached the Docking Bay where the _Falcon_ lay, and Chewie roared a welcome to Luke before noting the sour look on Han's face. Han Brushed past him into the ship, and Chewie growled questioningly.

"Wedge took Jaina to Corellia. Han's not happy," Luke told Chewbacca, and he growled knowingly.

" Chewie, come on," Han ordered, and Chewie shook his head, and growled a refusal.

"What? I can't fly her alone! Jaina's got work to do anyway, so she needs to come back!" Han yelled at him, and Chewie shook his head again. Leia rolled her eyes and walked up the ramp to the _Falcon_, calling to Han "Come on, flyboy. I'm gonna show you Jaina's fine."

Han followed her up the ramp, and Luke looked at Chewbacca before walking up the ramp himself. Leia wouldn't stop Han if he got really mad, which hopefully wouldn't happen.Chewbacca sighed and followed.

" This is General Solo, requesting clearance to leave," Han told the commander in charge, which at the moment was Admiral Ackbar.

" Permission granted Solo, but hurry. Luke is needed at Bakura," Ackbar's gravely tones rang over the intercom. The _Falcon _lifted off the floor of the star destroyer and cleared the planet's gravity well, and screamed into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter Two

Ties that Bind-Chapter Two

That's three main characters in the first one, and I'll give you a hint. Mara isn't a main character, but she's in here. I think two or three more will be added in here.

Jaina Solo walked through one of the most expansive garden complexes on Corellia, marveling at the many types of wildlife here. Wedge walked behind her, smiling as she knelt down to pick up a kitten that was laying under a rose bush.

" Are you lost? Lets find your mommy," Jaina cooed to the orange kitten, and it mewed. Jaina seemed to understand what it was saying and began walking to her left.

" Let me guess. You're using the force, right?" Wedge asked, and Jaina nodded. Wedge shook his head, amused. Most Jedi were hard to understand, but not Jaina. She was well behaved, not like some of the other pilots in Rogue Squadron. She did get into minor scuffles here and there, and she had found the perfect song for the Squadron. It was by a guy named Marilyn Manson, and wasn't very appropriate, but hey, the Rogues loved it.

" Here you are. Be more careful next time. Don't wander too far," Jaina told the kitten as she placed it next to its litter, other kittens, black ones, white ones, grey ones. There was a small calico one, and Jaina couldn't take her eyes off of it.

" You can have them if you want them. Some one left them here," The Garder Keeper said suddenly, making Wedge jump. Jaina turned to the man. She recognized him from somewhere, but didn't remember.

" Really? Can I come back for them later? I have other things to do and I can't take them to my ship right now," Jaina asked and the man nodded. Jaina thanked him and walked away, and Wedge followed.

" Wanna go for a drink? I know this really nice place and-" Wedge was cut off when a roar spun them around. Jaina saw Chewbacca running towards them, calling to them in his language. Jaina looked dismayed at what he was saying.

" What? What's wrong?" Wedge asked as Jaina pulled him behind a hedge and Chewbacca ran past, pretending he didn't see them. A moment later Han and Leia walked by, soon followed by Luke.

" What was that all about?" Wedge asked , and Jaina shook her head. " Dad's being overprotective again. Chewie was saying he was going to ring your neck for taking me here. Dont know what he is talking about," Jaina told him as she stood up, brushing leaves out of her long hair. She glanced down the path that her father had gone, then turned to Wedge. "How about that drink?" She asked, smiling. He offered her arm and they walked out of the gardens, chatting and laughing.

Wedge took her to a small bar, and sat down at a back table. The waitress came up to them,and Jaina ordered a Corellian Spiced Ale, and Wedge ordered a Cloud City rum. The waitress looked at Jaina for a second before walking away.

" Wonder what that was about..." She mused, looking around at the bar. It was a newer one, had newer music playing. Wedge looked at Jaina, in her tank top and mini skirt, and her silk cloak in shimering black and crimson. " You look like you're sixteen, Jaina. Thats how old she most likely thought you were. But hey, if I buy the drinks they cant stop you from drinking them," Wedge told her and she smiled, and they both looked down at the table.

" And what do you think you're doing, young lady?" An angry voice asked and they both looked up to find Han glowering at them. "What? I'm not allowed to go for a drink with General Antilles?" Jaina asked, putting on her sweet, innocent face. It almost always worked with her father, but not this time. He grabbed her on the arm and pulled her from the table. She pulled her arm away, glaring angrily.

" No, you're not. You have work to do. You dont have time for drinks and walks in gardens, which I happen to know you were doing. I understand Wookiee too, you know!" Han told Jaina, and she rolled her eyes, and sat down. The waitress came back, and set the drinks down. Jaina downed the drink and looked at Wedge, who looked lost.

" I just wanted to show her the Corellian gardens. I know she's never seen them and I didn't know she had work to do. I'll take her back to Yavin, since she left her stuff on my ship," Wedge explained, and Jaina got up again, brushed past her father and stalked back towards the garden.

" Where are you going?" Han called after her, after Wedge paid for the drinks and they both left. Jaina turned around, and called back to her father "To get something. Then I'm going back to Yavin with Wedge. Like I'd wanna spend hours with you, the way you've been acting."

Han stared after his daughter in shock, and Leia came up behind him, and layed an arm on his shoulder. "She's right you know. You have been acting like a nerfherder ever since she was fourteen. It wont hurt to be nice to her boyfriends every now and then," Leia told him

Jaina found the kittens at the base of the same tree, and she wrapped them all in her cloak, and carried them back to _The Skate_, Wedge's ship. Wedge sat in the cockpit, in the pilot seat. Jaina sat down next to him, and the ship lifted off, following the _Falcon_ up into the sky.

On Yavin, Jaina got off _The Skate_ and walked into the temple, followed by Wedge yet again. She sat the kittens in her room, then they both walked in the empty halls, hand in hand to the War Room, the very same room that witnessed the battle of Yavin. They walked in, side by side, no longer holding hands, and sat down.

" So now that we're all here, we can begin," Leia shot an icy glare to Han, " Jan Ors, a friend of mine, last reported in about a week ago. She was doing recon on Bakura, and she had said that the Remnant was building something, but she didn't know what. We want two teams of Jedi to go to Bakura and find out what happened to Jan, and find out what the Remnant are building. Luke, Jaina, Kyle and Jaden, are you all ready?" Leia briefed them, and Kyle jumped up.

" Yeah. I wanna see what happened to Jan more than anything. I'm ready" Kyle put his two cents in.

" Lets rock and roll" Jaden and Jaina jumped up.

"Well, I cant beat that, but, I'm ready to go.These Remnant need to be stopped" Luke stood up, and the four filed out, Jaina and Jaden last.

" Jaina! Can I talk to you? Alone?" Wedge looked at Leia, Han and Chewie, who reluctantly walked out.

" Jaina, I wanted to tell you this for along time, but I havn't had the chance, or the courage, but, I love you. I've known it since you join Rogue Squadron. I- I understand if you dont feel the same way, but I wanted you to know that before you left," Wedge told her, and she looked at him, her eyes shining.

" Wedge...I love you too, but I've heard that you're a cold man, and I just kept my distance, not wanting to interfere. But I-" Jaina told him, but he cut her off by leaning down and kissing her passionatly.

" Now get going. You have work to do." Wedge told her and they both walked out of the room, a smile on their faces as they went their seperate ways.

Jaina walked to the hangar, and found Kyle and Jaden running the pre-flight tests on the _Raven's Claw_. She waved at them before hopping in her X-Wing.

You ready? Luke asked when they were up in space.

Yeah. Lets go get Jan! Jaina told him then turned off her comm unit. She programmed the coordinates in her navcomputer, and they all jumped into hyperspace at the same time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Ties that Bind-Chapter Three**

**Ok, this is the major chapter. Well, one of them. I decided to not add any more characters, so the main characters are Luke, Leia, Han, Wedge, Jaina, Jaden and Kyle. I might of missed some, but hey, I'm only human. And if you go to you'll see that our heros have been doing some planet hopping.**

The three ships dropped out of hyperspace at Bakura, and found a single Imperial Class Star destroyer orbiting the planet.

Strange. I would of thought there would at least be a blockade. Kyle commed to both X-Wings

Yeah. I dont like this. Its got 'trap' written all over it. Jaina told them, and flew around to the night side of the planet. The _Raven's Claw_ and Luke's X-wing followed.

Oh Force Luke gasped as he saw what was orbiting the planet.

It was a Death Star.

I'm reporting this back to Admiral Ackbar. Then let's get Jan. I dont want her down there with that thing up here Kyle informed them, and Jaden glanced out the cockpit window

Jaina noticed what Jaden saw, and her shields automatically went up, and the s-foils on her ship locked themselves into position.

"Kyle, forget the transmission! Get the shields up, now!" Jaden roared as she readied the ships weapons. Kyle hit several buttons, and a particle shield raised itself around the ship. Luke and Jaina rushed to meet the oncoming squad of TIE fighters, lasers blasing.

Jaina took out two fighters before they scored a hit on her shield, and her ship went spiraling out of control. She quickly righted it and Luke plowed through the explosion of the fighter.

The_ Raven's Claw_ fired on two ships at the same time, destroying both of them. The other ships quickly finished off the others, and they immediatly headed planetside.

Kyle put a netting over his ship, to camouflage it from both visual and mechanical sensors. Luke and Jaina did the same, setting their ships in small depressions.

Kyle closed his eyes and stretched his senses over the planet, looking for Jan's force signature. She may not be force sensitive enough to be a Jedi, but she still had a unique Force signature.

Jaden looked at her master, feeling the strain he was putting on hiself. She walked to him, and laid her hand on his arm. He glanced at her, and realized she was helping him with his search.

" There's a building not far off. She's being held there. She's scared." Kyle opened his eyes, and barely stayed standing. That had taken a lot out of him.

" You should rest. We can go on ahead. I doubt-" Luke stopped as he sensed a disturbance in the Force, close to them.

"Sithspit" Jaina cursed, and her hands rested on her lightsabers. Jaden already had hers in her hand, a saber staff.

Six dark Jedi jumped out of the brush, red sabers swinging wildly.

Jaina's amythest sabers parryed two blades at the same time, and kicked the first attacker. Jaden met a dual saber weilding foe with a wild cry, her sabers glowing to a magnifecent topaz and Kyle activated his sapphire blade dashed after one,this one holding a saber staff. Luke took the other two with his emerald saber.

Jaina took one dark Jedi down, then she met the other with both her blades, a grimace on her face as she smelled the burning flesh. She rushed to help her uncle, but he had already finished off his attackers and was watching Jaden fight her target. Kyle came running back, and watched her strike the dark Jedi down.

" Well apparently someone knows were here." Kyle said, and the four Jedi began to walk towards the Imperial building.

When they reached the building, the found every way in locked. Jaina and Jaden found a access vent small enough to fit them.

" I guess we'll have to go in and unlock the door." Jaina stated the obivious, and Luke rolled his eyes

"Be careful. You dont know whats in there. If you need help, shout. We'll be in there before you can say sithspawn" Kyle watched Jaden slice the vent open with her saber, and kick the busted metal out of the way.

Jaden crawled in there first, and Jaina second. They crawled through dust, and Jaden accidentally scared a nest of birds.

/This keeps getting better and better/ Jaden snickered to Jaina through the force as the birds bombarded Jaina. She rolled her eyes.

They crawled over a vent, and spotted a complement of stormtroopers standing below.

/No time like the present/ Jaina dropped down, landing on two of the troopers, her sabers blasing to life. It was Jaden's turn to roll her eyes as she dropped down to help.

Luke and Kyle heard shouts and laser blasts inside the durasteel walls, and shook their heads. The girls were showing off. She heard Jaden's war cry, and Jaina's mimick.

" Women." Kyle muttered, and Luke laughed.

Moments later, Jaden and Jaina appeared in an overhead window, huge grins on their faces. They helped Luke and Kyle up and through the window.

" Jaden, hack into the computer system. Find out where Jan's at." Kyle told her and she walked over to the computer terminals.

" She's not in here. The memory's been erased. Guess we'll have to look for her" Jaden shut off the terminal.

Stormtroopers stepped into the room, and the four activated their lightsabers.

"Kyle?" One of them asked, taking off his helmet. Jaden rose her eyebrows at Kyle, but said nothing.

" Harran? Force, its been awhile" Kyle walked up to his friend, and the other stormtroopers raised their rifles.

" Stand down." Harran said, and shook hands with Kyle. He deactivated his sabers, and the others did the same, but Jaden, sensing something amiss, kept hers in her hand.

" So, a Jedi, huh? Someone told me you left the Empire for the Rebel Alliance. Guess they were right." Harran sighed, and holstered his blaster. His squad did the same.

" Boys, what's going on?" A woman in dark robe walked up, and all heads turned towards her.

" Milady, we were just-" Harran tried to say before the woman choked him with the Force. Kyle lept forward, using the Force to push air into his lungs.

" Traitor. This is a Jedi, a peice of rebel scum. Kill them. I will deal with you later" the woman turned to leave, and Jaden launched herself at the woman, lightsaber drawn. The womam turned and met Jaden's attack with her crimson lightsbaer.

" You dare attack me? Alora Sevrance, apprentice to Darth Sidious?" Alora yelled, and used Sith Lightning to hurl Jaden against the wall.

" Jaden!" Kyle also launched himself at Alora, and also was thrown against the wall. Luke and Jaina remained where they were, lightsabers in hand.

"Darth Sidious is dead. Anakin Skywalker killed him" Luke told her, and she smiled.

" That is what you think, Jedi." Alora snickered, and turned to leave. "Harran. Finish them." She disappeared into another room. Harran's eyes darkened, and he drew his blaster at the struggling form of Kyle Katarn trying to get up.

" Kyle! NOOOOO!" Jaden launched herself at Harran, and blaster fire ripped across her chest. She flew back into Kyle, and he stared disbeliving at what had happened.

Luke jumped forward, and slashed at Harran, Who rolled out of the way. He raised his blaster, but Jaina jumped forward, and sliced the barrel of the blaster. She kicked Harran in the head, and the other troopers began firing. Jania and Luke deflected fire, while Kyle held Jaden in his lap, tears streaming down his face.

"We'll have to get Jan later" Jaina grimaced as armor melted. She hated the ozone smell of the blasters.

" Kyle! Come on! We'll get her to Bespin. Kyle, lets move!" Luke yelled, pulling the man up by his collar and shoving him out of the window. Jaina jumped out next, and Luke last. Kyle took off towards the _Raven's Claw_, and Luke and Jaina to their respective ships.

They reached orbit around Bakura and Kyle imput coordinates for Bespin. His ship was the first to leave orbit, and Jaina's next. Luke was last, looking at the Death Star before making the jump.


	4. Chapter Four

Ties That Bind, Chapter Four

They arrived on Bespin twelve hours later. Lando met them on the platform with a medic team. He watched Kyle follow the team to the med bay.

"He's taken with her, isn't he?" Lando asked in his private quarters a few minutes later. Jaina was meditating on a couch, and Luke sighed.

"Yes, he is. He's trained her since she was thirteen. She's what, twenty-two?" Luke told Lando. Lando shifted in his seat.

"She turns twenty-three next month. Same day as Jacen and my birthday." Jaina opened her eyes as the door hissed open, and a weary Kyle walked in.

"Jaden's stable for now. Apparently, she's in some sort of self-induced coma, to heal, I'm thinking. I was talking to her, and she told me to rest." Kyle slumped down on a couch.

" How were you-oh, right." Lando answered his own question.

" While Jaden is recuperating, I suggest we try and figure out who this Alora person is." Luke leaned forward, calling up a terminal from the table.

" There's no need for that. I can tell you" The spectral form of Anakin Skywalker shimmered into veiw. Lando stumbled back, and Jaina smiled.

"Hello, Grandfather." She murmered, before going back into meditation.

"Father..." Luke said, astonished. Kyle sat up, and Anakin walked forward.

"Alora is the new servant to Sidious. He is indeed alive. Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and I fought him, and his past apprentices. Darth Tyrannus, Darth Maul, and many others. Alora is a shady figure, and isn't too reliable. She was a Force Valkyrie, along with her sister, Erin, who you should meet soon. Erin and Alora were supposed to protect the Skywalker family, but Alora decided to gain more power. And she did. Sidious only thinks he's controling her, and when he becomes usless, she will kill him and ascend to the throne of Dark Lord of the Sith." Jaina's eyes poped open, and she went to the terminal, searching for something.

"I've read about the Force Valkyries. I've also read about the Skywalker and the Solo family valkyries. Erin and Alora Sevrance for the Skywalkers, and Damen and Banastre Moorland for the Solos. Jacen, Anakin, and I get double protection. Damen and Banastre Moorland are the main reasons Father isn't dead yet, why his bucket of bolts still holds together." Jaina pulled up something, and showed the four.

"Bright one, isn't she?" Lando commented

"But Erin and Alora look alike. How are we going to tell them apart?" Kyle asked, and Jaina pointed something out.

" See here. Erin's got diffrent colored eyes, and she has lighter hair. The silver streaks are diffrent, too."

" Right. Now, I can only help you for limited amounts of time. Obi-Wan will also help. Oh, and Luke." Anakin looked at his son.

"Your mother will appear to Leia. You might want to warn her, so she doesn't get frightened." Anakin shimmered out of veiw.

Luke called Leia and told her, while Jaina, typing on the terminal hastily, brought up other Force Valkyries.

"Kyle, look. This is the Valkyrie protecting you." She showed him a human with dark chocolate hair, and sapphire eyes.

"Amara Naberrie. Interesting." Kyle leaned back in his seat.

" Wait, Naberrie? My mother's maiden name was Naberrie."

"I thought it was Amidala" Jaina closed the terminal.

"That was her formal name. Her maiden name was Naberrie. Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. This is curious" Luke stood, and started to leave the room, when someone came over the comm unit.

"Baron Calrissian, there is a woman here to see you. She says her name is Erin." Lando's receptionist told him.

"Let her in"

" I'm looking for Luke Skywalker" A tall woman dressed in black and violet leather stepped into the room, with two lightsabers hanging from her belt.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. Are you Erin Sevrance?" Luke asked and the woman nodded.

"It's come to my knowledge that you have a problem with my sister. Now, usually, I'd stay invisible, and protect you in any way I can, but you're dealing with my sister, so your gonna need all the help you can get. I've summoned your Force Valkyries, and they will meet us where you wish." Erin told them, and Kyle sighed.

"Jaden will be fine. Her Valkyrie is in there, healing her as we speak. She will be well enough to fight in day or so."Erin informed him, and he looked at her funny.

"What?"

"You look like your sister. How can we be sure you're not her?" Kyle asked, and Jaina shook her head.

"Because if you search your feelings, Kyle, that you wouldn't find anything negative about her, except maybe her outfit." Jaina stood and stretched.

"And we still have to rescue Jan" Luke said, and looked at Kyle, who was deep in a conversation with someone.

"Let's get back to Yavin IV. Jaden should be awake by now, and well enough to travel." Kyle said after a moment.

" I wanna see Jaden. I'm sure she'll want to see me." Jaina followed Kyle out of the room, followed by Luke and Lando. Erin followed last.

"Kyle!" Jaden smiled when he walked into the room. The nurse looked unhappy about all of them in the room, but said nothing.

" How are you?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Good. I'm a bit sore, but, otherwise, I'm up for anything. I could feel something speeding up my healing." Jaden swung her legs oger the edge of the bed, and tried to stand. Kyle stood behind her, one hand on her arm, another on her back.

"Let's go. I'm ready." Jaden said, a smile on her face as the group walked out of the medbay.

On the Landing platform sat two X-wings, _The Raven's Claw_, and Erin's ship, a YT-1300 freighter, _Valkyrie Profile._

" Nice ship," Jaina commented, climbing into her small craft.

"Thanks." Erin walked up into her ship, and soon, the five of them were on their way to Yavin IV.

So, uh, how did you like it? Please review!


	5. Chapter five

Ties That Bind, Chapter Five

_Kay, I hoped you liked that last chapter, it took me forever to write, with school finals and all. I finally got it done when I got back from vacation in Florida. I sat down and finished it. It was hard to do, seeing as how I had writers block, but anywho...I hope you like this next installation of my fanfic._

Their arrival on Yavin IV was one not without excitement. The gas giant was having some rare gravitaional pulls, and the smaller crafts like the X-Wings were having some difficulty steering out of the gravitaional pull.

When they had finally landed, Jaden, just exiting the _Raven's Claw_ was assulted by Rosh Penin.

"Jaden, Oh Force! I thought you were dead. I didn't feel you through the Force, and I was all worried and I'm babbling, arn't I?" Jaden nodded, smiling.

"Rosh, is Leia and Han still here?" Luke asked

" Mrs. Solo is. General Solo was called away to Hapes, and wont return for a while. Master Skywalker, if you dont mind, I'd like to do something to help. Mrs. Solo had announced that your mission failed, and we were all greatly worried." Rosh informed him, and Luke pondered this.

" Rosh, I think it would be better if you stayed out of harm's way. Jaden was taken down by a stormtrooper, and I dont want you to get hurt." Kyle told him, and Jaden nodded. Rosh looked astonished.

" A lone stormtrooper? Jaden, are you alright?" Rosh asked, walking to her and playfully putting his hand on her forehead.

"Shut up, Penin." Jaden slapped him away, smiling.

Luke walked into Leia's chambers, and Leia looked up at her brother.

" How'd your little chat with mother go?" He asked, sitting in a chair.

" Great. She told me she left quite a bit for us on Naboo, and that her friend Dorme is there to make sure that it is put in our hands." Leia put down the book she was reading and studied her brother.

"What is it?" She asked, and he met her eyes.

" I think...I think that Palpatine is back."

"What? Luke, What in Force's name are you rambling on about?" Leia asked, alarmed.

"I'm not rambling. Father told me this. His apprentice told me this. You have to inform the New Republic that the Remnant may be banding together again to attempt to re-form the Empire." Luke never broke his gaze.

"Luke, there would be mass confusion, and not many would believe me. The senator from Naboo, Mon Calimari, and a few others would, as they know me not to be a liar, but the others? I could lose my job, and Threkin Horn would be elected. Luke, if he's elected, the New Republic will fall." Leia sighed, putting her hands to her temples.

" I know, but they must be warned. We must prepare. We dont need another galactic civil war on our hands. They would portray the good people, and label us as the bad. Leia, you have to do this for me. Do this For the republic."

**Coruscant, Senate meeting**

"Senators of the Republic,a new enemy has been brought to my attention. We have faced him before, as the Rebel Alliance.(murmurs went through the chamber). This news may stun you, but...Palpatine is back." Leia listened to the outbreak of panic and conversation before Ackbar called order.

"Cheif of State, where, may I ask, did you get this information?" Senator Threkin Horn asked scornfully.

"My brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, was recently sent on a rescue mission to Bakura to rescue Jan Ors, a respectable pilot from Alderaan.His mission failed, however, when one of his companions was mortally injured. Jan Ors is still held captive. The woman who holds her is named Alora Sevrance. She claims that he is alive, and she serves under him. And Master Skywalker also found from other very reliable sources that he is indeed back." Leia looked around the chamber.

"If what you do say is true, Your Excellency, what do you propse we do?" Marlis Leecken of Naboo asked.

"Prepare for another war. It is coming, many of the Jedi have seen it. I may be a pacifist, and I do not like harming others, but an army needs to be raised. The Jedi cannot fight this on their own. There are too few of them." Leia sighed.

Lai-Ja Harhol of Corellia spoke up.

" I agree with the Cheif of State. You will get as many troops as you need from Corellia." She told Leia, and Leia smiled warmly.

Tersen Kando of Ryloth also spoke up.

"Ryloth will give you anything you need."

Aria Nezuma of the Hapes system stood, and looked around.

" Do we really want war? not 20 years ago we just finished with this. What proof is there that Palpatine is back?" She asked, and Leia sighed.

" I have sensed it Senator Nezuma." The chamber looked towards one of the exits.

Teneniel and Isolder appeared in the door, Teneniel dressed in the clothing from her homeworld.

"Sensed it, Milady?"

" I am sensitive in the force, like the Jedi, being trained like on on my homeworld. All Force Witches would of felt it. I am on my way there to talk to them. Hapes will give the New Republic anything they need to protect democracy." Teneniel told her, and nodded at Leia.

"Naboo will give you all you need."

"The Trade Federation pledges their support."

The Genosians will give you military support

Kashyyyk will give you its full support.

The various worlds of the New Republic slowly pledged their support.

"Senate Ajurned. We will meet again tomorrow to discuss this formation further" Leia turned and walked out of the chamber.

**The Solo's penthouse**

"Jacen, is your father home yet?" Leia asked, and Jacen stuck his head out of his bedroom door.

"No. He and Anakin are fixing up the Falcon. Again." Jacen told her, and stepped out of the room.

"Can you call your sister for me? Tell her to tell Luke that tommorow we're discussing the formation of the Army of the New Republic. The Jedi will have to lead it." Jacen nodded, and went into the holotransmission room.

"Scramble Code 7 to Yavin Four" Jacen ordered R6, and a hologram of Kirana Ti appeared.

"This is the Jedi Academy. What do you need?"

"I need to speak with Jaina Solo or Master Skywalker" Jacen told her, and she disappeared. A moment later, Luke appeared.

"What do you need Jacen?"

"Mom's been in a Senate meeting all day. She says they're forming an army, but the Jedi will need to lead it." He told Luke, and Luke nodded.

"I'll talk it over with the others. What's leia doing now?" He asked.

" Sleeping, probably. She's wiped."

"Jacen, I sense danger for her, and your father. Call them, and tell them to at least group together. These Sith are not to be taken Lightly.

"Kay, Uncle Luke. I'll do that now. See ya next week!" Jacen cut the transmission, and called his father on the Falcon.

"This is Solo."

"Dad, I was talking to Uncle Luke. He says he wants you and Anakin to come back to the penthouse. We both sense danger."

"Yeah, Anakin was saying that too. We're locking the Falcon up. We'll be home in ten minutes."

"Hurry, Please, dad. I'm a bit worried."

Will Han and Anakin make it to the penthouse? Will Threkin Horn be elected? Will the Falcon blow up? Tune in for the fifth installment of: Ties that Bind!


	6. Chapter Six

Ties that Bind Chapter Six

Kay, you got this far. Glad you did. I've got lots of time to type this, since I'm on summer vacation, so yeah. I might finish this this summer. You never know. Anywho...here's chapter six.

Jacen sat anxiously by his mother, his hand resting on his lightsaber. He glanced at the door every ten seconds. His mother slept peacefully beside him.

The door opened, and Anakin and Han walked in. Jacen sighed in relief as his brother closed and locked the door.

"About time you two showed up. I was begining to think-"

"Don't worry about it. I dont think there's any more danger. A Reborn attacked us halfway here. I got rid of him, piece of cake." Anakin told him.

"There still could be more. I say we get to Yavin IV. You take mom in the _Falcon_, and Anakin and I will go in our Headhunters." Jacen mentioned, and Han nodded.

Han woke Leia, and told them their plan.

" I have a senate meeting tomorrow! I cant leave!" She cried, and Jacen shook his head.

"Leia, we're in danger. We gotta leave" Han tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't have it. She crossed her arm and didn't move an inch.

Jacen sighed, and sat next to his mother. Anakin looked at his father, and sat down on the floor in front of the Holoscreen.

"Well, If Mom wont go, then I suggest that one of us accompanies her to her Senate meeting tomorrow, and one of us accompanies Dad when he fixes the _Falcon_. Since Jacen cant fix anything worth a damn-"

"Anakin!" Leia cried angrily

"-I'll go with Dad. Jacen is a better swordsman than me anyways." Anakin finished.

"Sounds good. I'm krethin tired, so I'm going to bed. Princess, you comin'?" Han asked, and she rolled her eyes as she got up and followed him to their room.

**Bakura**

"Everything is going according to plan, Milord." A feminine voice said.

"Good. The New Republic is raising an Army? Perfect." This voice nothing but a croak.

"Milord, There are a few powerful Jedi that are close to turning to the dark side. Do I have permission to attempt to turn them?"

"Of course, Lady Sevrance"

**Senate Meeting, The next Day...**

"Cheif Of State, the Alderaanian committiee does not agree with your idea of creating an army. We do not need a war, despite what some crackpot 'Jedi' says. And I dont care what the Queen Mother of Hapes says either." Threkin Horn told her, and Jacen had to close his eyes and clench is fists to stop from shooting Horn a dirty look.

"Do you want another Galactic Civil war, Threkin?" Senator Kando of Ryloth asked, scorn in his voice.

" I have lost my confidence in the Jedi Order, and Leia. I put forward a vote of No Confidence." Horn looked Leia straight in the face.

Jacen had enough, and he walked from his position behind his mother, to beside her.

"I may not be a politian, but I think you are being bribed, Senator Horn. I can see it in your mind. Who, may I ask, payed you to say this?" Jacen growled, and Threkin looked at him in shock.

"You have no place here, Jedi. Go back to your extict order."

Jacen kept his gaze level with Horn.

"Its people like this that made the old Republic fall. I for one, will not let it fall again. You were not there when your home planet was destroyed, were you? Were you tourtured for the information of where the Rebel base was? I think my mother is stronger than anyone in here, and fit to lead the New Republic. I place a vote of No Confidence in you, Threkin Horn. I do not think you should be on the Senate." Jacen looked around the chamber after his little speech, where everyone was confering.

Threkin Horn stared at the nineteen year old, flabbergasted. He got up and stormed out of the chamber.

"Thanks, Jacen" Leia smiled at her son, who took a deep breath and sat down.

**Home One's Docking Bay**

"Dad, Hand me a Hydrospanner. I see what's wrong. If I can fix this, maybe your bucket of bolts will run for my kids." Anakin reached his hand up out of the compartment, and a hydrospanner was placed in it.

Anakin fixed the part, and crawled out. "Lets start her up. Lets see if it worked." Han and Anakin practically ran to the cockpit, and started the _Falcon_ up.

"Admiral Antilles, General Solo, requesting permission to test systems on the _Millenium Falcon_." Han said over the comm unit.

"Permission granted, General. Do you have any passengers?"

"One.Lieutenant Anakin Solo."

"Verbal code needed"

"Lieutenant Anakin Solo, copilot of the _Millenium Falcon_" Anakin flicked a few switches.

"Very Well. You have all the time you need, General."

Kay, you're probably upset with me for ending this, but I hope you like dogfights, because there's gonna be one...oops...shouldn't of said that. Please reveiw.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ties that Bind, Chapter Seven

M'kay, my first space battle sequence, so flame if you want.Thanks to all who reveiwed so far.  


Han piloted the _Falcon_ through a junkyard orbiting Coruscant. Anakin was in the hold, tinkering with the nav-computer.

/Dad, the nav-computer's been tampered with. We cant make a jump until we fix it./ Anakin told his dad over the intercom.

/By whom? Check the logs/

Anakin ran the ships logs, and a hooded woman had tampered with it.

/Dad, I dont like the looks of this. We need to get back to _Home One_./

/What/

/It looks like someone tampered with the nav-computer. She could of tampered with something else/

/Wonderful./Han muttered, bringing the ship out of the junkyard. He brought the ship right into what seemed like the remnants of the Imperial Navy.

/Home One, this is General Solo. Are you seeing what I'm seeing/

/What do you think/ Wedge snapped, and activated the sheilding on the freighter. He sent a call out to all the other ships, and to a few Hapan ships orbiting the planet.

/There are possible hostiles in the area. Raise your sheilds and ready your weapons for an attack/

He then ran to the Main hangar to his waiting X-Wing.

Laser fire rained down on the freighters seconds after he finished the call.

Anakin ran to the gun emplacements while Han sped towards the fleet. The rear deflector sheilds took heavy hits, and he heard the gun emplacements return fire.

/Dad, take me back to _Home One_ so I can get to my fighter/ Anakin told his father, who complied.

Han landed the _Falcon_ just as Jacen ran out into the hangar, towards his fighter. Anakin dashed out, and Chewbacca ran up the ramp, joining Han in the cockpit. Han watched his sons take off before he took off again to join the dogfight outside the hangar.

Leia ran to Central Command, and General Rieekan and General Madine stood around a panoramic holoscreen, watching the battle unfold.

"Where's my husband? My sons?" She asked, and Madine pointed to two flagged X-Wings and the _Millenium Falcon_, who chased TIE Fighters.

Other members of the fleet and Hapan fighters also engaged in this fight.

/Rogue seven you have three of them/I'm on it, Rogue seven./

/Watch it Rogue Two/

/Anakin! You have one on your tail/

/Sithspit. Jacen, help me out/

/I'm on it, Lieutenant/

Leia gripped the edge of the terminal, her knuckles turning white. She saw several ships go up in flames, and she saw flagged fighters swerve, spin and spiral, evading fire.

/I've always got to do all the work around here, dont I/ A female voice came over the frequency, and two X-Wings and the _Raven's Claw _dropped out of hyperspace.

/Admiral Solo/ Wedge cried, and, Jaina's smug respose came over the frequency.

/Wow, I'm actually needed. There needs to be a security crisis more often/

/Jaina, quit showing off and blow something up already/ Han yelled, spinning the _Falcon _between two Super Star Destroyers.

/You're one to talk, Dad/ Anakin snickered, firing two homing missles at a TIE Inteceptor.

Jaina shut out all frequencies so that only Wedge was connected. He did the same.

/So...how's it going/

/I've got two eyeballs and a frickin Star Destroyer on me. Otherwise, its okay./

/I know how you feel Wedge. Say, feel up to another Death Star/

/...You're joking, right/

/Nope. There's a death star orbiting Bakura./

/ Where's the hidden cameras/

((Quit flirting with your boyfriend and get over here. I need help!)) Anakin told her through the Force and she sighed.

Jaina flipped her X-Wing around and pounded the TIE with laser fire. She opened all frequencies again, and flipped on her jammer, drowning out all the Imperial chatter.

/Kyle, Jaden, try and take out the sheilding on the central Super Star Destroyer/ Jaina barked, then cursed when her sheilds took a heavy hit.

/Admiral, are you okay/ Grand Admiral Ackbar asked, and she fought for control.

/My sheilds took a critical hit. I cant stay in the battle/

She then screamed as her ship plunged into a Super Star destroyer.

Please Reveiw! I want the reveiws!


	8. Chapter Eight

Ties that Bind Chapter eight.

Shanesnest-thanks for the reveiw!

I like vader lots-laughs glad you liked this

Last time-Jaina crashed her X-Wing into a Super Star Destroyer.

This time- Han screams, and Leia faints.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter eight.

"NO!" Han screamed, Chewbacca roaring in agony.

Down in Central Command, Leia saw this, and passed out. Rieekan and Madine were by her side in an instant, picking her up and taking her to medbay. Rieekan and Madine exchanged saddened glances.

Wedge didn't have time to mourn at the moment, wiping tears from his eyes, and destroying two TIE Fighters.

/She's not dead/ Jacen said.

/Uh, Duh./ Anakin quipped, playing chicken with a TIE.

Han gripped his seat tightly,a bit relieved, while Chewbacca put a furry hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Jaina jumped out of her X-wing, the thing going up in flames. She checked the cockpit once more before the thing was engulfed in the inferno.

" Dammit." She muttered, attaching her lightsabers to her belt and exploring the ship. The hole she had ripped in it with her X-Wing had sealed, and she walked around cautiously, expecting stormtroopers to pop out of no where.

/Jacen/

/Yes, my not-so-dead sister/

/Cut the crap and deactivate the hyperdrive on this ship. It's going soon./

/Yes, your Majesty/

/Jacen.../

/Alright, Alright/

/Boys, Admiral Solo is alive and well. We need to deacivate the Hyperdrive/Jacen said, turning his fighter and firing into the hyperdrive engines. THe turrets on the Super Star Destroyers opened fire on him.

Anakin, being the expert pilot he was, fired on and destroyed two turrets while spinning like a corkscrew

* * *

. 

Jaina walked up into the bridge, where she saw Imperials hard at work. She looked towards the veiwport and saw two hooded figures watching the battle.

"Come in, Miss Solo." The shorter one croaked, and Jaina stepped in, looking at the Imperial officers calculatingly.

The two figures turned, and Jaina recognized both of them immediatly. It was Darth Sevrance, and the man she had seen in the Corellian Gardens.

It was Darth Sidious.

"shit" She growled as the two of them walked towards her.She rested her hands on her lightsavers, but did not draw them. She had to wait for them to attack her first.

"Miss Solo, we are going to give you an offer. One I don't think you will be able to refuse." Sidious croaked, and Jaina put her hands on her hips.

"I'm listening." She said, warily.

"We know you know about the Death Star. And it's currently drawing closer to Yavin IV. Now, you can join us and save your friends, or we can kill you and destroy your friends. Your choice." Darth Sevrance said, walking to a terminal and calling up a picture of the death star approaching Yavin.

"Either way, I lose. And I ain't stupid. Darth Vader said something similar to my mother. Look what happened to Alderaan." Jaina stated, and did not expect Darth Sevrance to throw herself at her and pin her to the wall.

"Either way you lose? What were you expecting?" She growled, and Jaina rolled her eyes. Darth Sevrance backhanded her, and walked away. Jaina fell to the floor, and looked up at her, anger seeping into her gaze. Sidious sensed this, and laughed.

"Anger, girl. Isn't that what you try not to feel? Anger? It's only human to feel it." Sidious waved his hand and two techies began calculating something.

A moment later one said " Jump calculations ready, milord."

"Make your choice, Miss Solo" Darth Sevrance sneered, and Jaina threw a look of annoyance at her.

"I'll join you. But if you're hoping to get any information about the New Republic from me, I'm ain't tellin' you a krethin' thing." Jaina said finally, and Sidious nodded

"So be it. Make the jump, Lieutenant."

The ship jumped into hyperspace, but not before a two ships landed secretly in the Super Star Destroyer.

Like it? Dont like it? Let me know!


	9. Chapter Nine

Ties that Bind, Chapter nine.

Muhahaha! I am back! With Chapter Nine! Feel the wrath! Anyways, You can try to guess who's ships landed in the Super Star Destroyer. Reveiw!

Jaina sat in her private quarters onboard the Star Destroyer, waiting to get a message from her brothers. From anyone.

A chime sounded, and she looked to see who it was. It was Alora. She rolled her eyes as she pressed the intercom button.

"What do you want?"

"I dont want anything. My master does"

"Fine. Where is he?"

"In his private quarters. two decks up. Hallway 34, room 16." Alora turned and left.

Jaina pulled on her robes and walked out of the room, heading towards the turbolift. She stepped in as two Imperial Officers guarding a prisoner walked out. She sighed as the prisoner looked at her hopefully. The turbolift rose two levels and opened to a long hallway. She walked down it, and found Hallway 34. Walking down that, she found room 16. She rang the chimes.

"Miss Solo. Please, come in."

The door opened to a darkened room. She walked in and found Sidious standing in front of a large holoscreen. It showed various security cameras. It showed three hooded figures running throught the halls.

"Do you know who these people are?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"If I could see their faces, maybe. I cant tell by the-" She stopped as the saw the orange pant leg of a flightsuit.

Wedge...

"Hmm...You do know them. Who are they? Someone important to you? Maybe your boyfriend, brothers?" Jaina was visibly shaking.

"Never seen them before in my life." Jaina lied, and Sidious saw through it.

" Right. Alora, find the intruders, and bring them to the prison bay. I will meet you there." Sidious commed Alora, and began to walk out of the room.

"Miss Solo, please come. I'm sure you would like to see who it is. We are on the same side now, after all." Jaina reluctantly followed.

Wedge, be careful

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Jaden asked, and Wedge looked at a map on the wall. 

"Deck four. We're on Hallway 29."

"Damn this thing is huge." Kyle commented, then shoved the both of them in a storage room as a complement of stormtroopers turned down the hall.

* * *

" I want that Super Star Destroyer found!" Han ordered, storming into Command Central. 

"Locate Admiral Solo's comm frequency. If that fails, try her ship locator." General Madine commanded.

Rieekan and Leia walked into the room, Leia furious. Han walked over to her, and embraced her.

"We'll find her." He told her, holding her tightly. Luke, Jacen, and Anakin ran in.

"Wedge, Kyle and Jaden are gone!" Anakin cried, and Han looked at him, incredulous.

"Last I saw the _Raven's Claw_, it was hovering close to an exaust port on the Star Destroyer. Wedge's X-wing was under it.

"Shit" Han muttered.

" General Solo, the Super Star Destroyer is coming out of hyperspace in the Alderaan System." Leia looked at the techie, disbelieving.

"Why the Alderaan System? There's nothing there, except for Delaya!" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Thats why. They wouldn't expect us to think of searching the Alderaan system." Luke realized.

" Send the fleet there. I want my daughter back." Han ordered.

"Wait. There's a fleet of Hapan Battle Dragons in Carida System. They can get there faster than we can, and disable the ship. We get there, and lead a boarding party." Leia said, her hands flying over a terminal keyboard.

* * *

The storage room door opened to reveal Alora. Jaden and Kyle glanced at eachother, knowing Wedge couldn't fight her. They reached for their lightsabers, but they flew off the belts and into Alora's hands. 

"Come with me." She ordered, and the three of them walked out, guarded by Dark Troopers.

"You found them. Good." Sidious snickered as the three of them were led in the room. Jaina locked eyes with Wedge.

/ Wedge? Are you alright/

/Peachy/

/How did you get onboard./

/I snuck onboard/

/ I know that./

/ Then why'd you ask/

"Miss Solo, would you care to fill them in on our...agreement?"

"You know what? I would. But first, get the name right. Its Mrs. Antilles. Wedge and I were secretly married two weeks ago." Jaina told him, and he smirked. Wedge looked confused.

/Play along/

/Oh! Ok./

"Is this true, Antilles?"

"Yes. Jaina and I were married on Naboo, two weeks ago. The only witnessed were Kyle and Jaden here." Kyle and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Fine. _Mrs. Antilles_, fill them in."

"Your Excellency?" the commander asked timidly.

"What?" Sidious whirled around to face him.

"There are nine Hapan Battle Dragons coming out of hyperspace. They are hailing us."

"ignore it."

A moment later the ship shook as shot after shot struck the sheilds.

"Sir, the sheilds are down."

"Well then, return fire!"

"they've disabled our weapons!"

"Prepare the ship for a jump."

"Where?"   
"Anywhere!"

Alora groaned and pushed the commander out of the way.

"Shit! The hyperdrive is disabled. Two New Republic Cruisers are coming out of hyperspace in sector six, and three Hapan Shuttles just landed in docking bay nine." Alora growled, and dashed out of the room.

Sidious roared and launched himself at Jaina, lightsaber drawn. Jaina's sabers were out in a heartbeat, amythyst on ruby.

"Get to the shuttles!" Jaina growled, her boot catching Sidious in the stomach and propelling him backwars. The four of them ran out of the room, and into the Dark Troopers.

"Your're mine!" Kyle yelled, his sapphire saber slicing through the armor.

A complement of Hapan guards ran around the corner, vibroswords in one hand and blasters in the other.

"Admiral Solo!" One yelled, and Jaina kept running.

That is, until Sith Lightning hit her in the back.

Another Chapter down! YAY! Please reveiw! Just so ya know, I get my planetary info from the Nav-computer. Just add a dot(.) com to that and you'll find the website  



	10. Chapter Ten

Ties that Bind, Chapter Ten.

Interesting end to the last chapter, eh? Hoped you like it. Anyways, here's chapter ten. Arn'tcha glad?

Leia was standing onboard her flagship,_ The Rebel Dream_, when she felt Jaina's pain. She crumpled to the floor, gripping the side of the terminal tightly. Ackbar and Madine were by her side seconds after.

"Jaina..." She murmered, standing with Ackbar and Madine's help. She reached for her belt, and felt the lightsaber hanging there.

"Get me a shuttle to that Star Destroyer. NOW!" She ordered, and two Mon Calimari technicians ran from the room, to a shuttle bay, Leia hot on their heels.

Luke, Jacen and Anakin stood in the shuttle bay, dismayed looks on their faces.

"Did you feel-" Luke started, and Leia nodded briskly, striding up into the shuttle. Luke and the Solo boys followed, and the shuttle lifted off and out of _The Rebel Dream._

_

* * *

_

"Jaina!" Wedge, Kyle and Jaden yelled, Kyle and Jaden's lightsabers in their hands. Wedge glared at Sidious's form walking out of the prison bay.

"We had an agreement. I will have to use my new 'toy'" He growled, and lifted his hands, prepared for more Sith Lightning.

Jaina smirked, and quicker than anyone saw, she jumped up and kicked Sidious in the chest, her amythyst sabers blocking the lightning he shot her way.

"Jaya!" Jacen shouted, the four of them running up the hall. Jacen's emerald saber was activated in his hand, Anakin and Leia's aquamarine sabers in theirs. Luke held his deactivated saber in his hand.

Alora was in a turbolift when she sensed something wrong. She stopped the lift and sent it back up to the floor she was on.

Luke turned, his emerald saber activating and blocked two ruby sabers from Alora. Leia turned around, and blocked Alora's two other sabers.

"Skywalker. We meet again!" Alora shoved the twins away. Leia threw her saber at Alora, who blocked the blow and sent it hurtling back. Leia called on the force and shut off the blade before it met her head, then grabbed it from the air and reactivated it.

Sidious threw his lightsaber in a tight arc, and Jaina blocked the blow, her father's famous smirk plastered on her face.

"You guys, get to the shuttles. I'll be fine. The old man here ain't fast enough to beat me." Jaina's remark drove Sidious over the edge. He attacked Jaina with a fast flurry of movements. Jaina cartwheeled over him, bringing her lightsabers down and burning through robes and skin.

Jaden and Kyle ran past Luke and Leia, and into a turbolift. As it dropped towards the lower decks, Kyle reached out and stopped it.

"What are you doing?"

"Jan's here. I don't know why I didn't sense it before! We've got to go back and get her." Kyle pushed a button and the lift began ascending again, ariving on the floor they were just on. They went around the corner, and into another door of the prison bay.

"About time you showed up, Katarn."

Leia rolled and kicked her legs up, catching Alora in the stomach and sending her flying. Luke helped Leia up, and she twirled her lightsaber around, ready for another round.

"Alora, back off. They win this round." Sidious ordered, and she complied, deactivating her sabers.

"Jaina, come on. Lets go." Leia called, and Jaina walked around Sidious carefully, before running with her mother and the others to the turbolift. They say Jaden, Jan and Kyle running from the other hall.

"You might wanna hurry up, ya know!" Jaina yelled, and Jaden sped up, calling on the force. Kyle picked up Jan and sped up, running into the lift just as it closed.

"You can put me down now, Katarn."

Kyle put her down, and Jaden arched a brow. Kyle rolled his eyes, hearing what his former apprentice thought.

The lift reached the shuttle bay, where Hapans and New Republic agents made arrests, brought prisoners of the Remnant onboard.

Wedge, Kyle and Jaden ran to their ships, hidden in the ship's engine room.

"Good to have you back, Admiral Solo." One said, and Jaina closed her eyes to resist rolling them. She was only gone a few hours. But she was grateful that they had come quickly.

" Take me back to _The Rebel Dream_. I want to reveiw the battle footage. Wait...comm the ship. tell them to set course for Yavin. Now!" Jaina ordered, running onboard. Her friends and family followed, confused.

"He's got another Death Star!" Jaina explained, sitting in the shuttle and watching the others settle in.

"You're not serious..." Leia said, looking for some hint of humor in Jaina's tone. There wasn't any.

"Shit" Leia cursed, pulling her comlink from her pocket.

"Organa to _The Rebel Dream_. General Solo, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Sweetheart. What's up?"

"Set course for Yavin. Transmit this to the Hapans"

"Roger that. May I ask why, Your Worship?"

"Han, just do it." Leia snapped

The shuttle lifted out of the Imperial Docking bay and into the docking bay of _The Rebel Dream_.

Jaina ran to the bridge, and found Wedge already there, entering information into the ship's database.

"You're the commander in charge, Admiral Solo. Orders?" He asked, looking at the smirk that appeared on her lips. It soon disappeared as she realized her responsabilty.

"On my mark, jump into hyperspace. Link Hapan ships through the comm frequency" Jaina ordered, sitting into the chair that was normally reserved for Grand Admiral Ackbar.

"This is _Home One _to_ The Rebel Dream. _Coordinates have been set into the nav-computer."

"This is _Star Home_ to_The Rebel Dream._ Coordinates are set in the nav-computer."

"This is _The Gallinore Avenger_ to _The Rebel Dream._ Coordinates are set, we are prepared for the jump on your mark."

"This is _Fallen _to _The Rebel Dream. _We are prepared for the jump."

"Right. Lets get to Yavin and kick some ass!" Jaina smirked, pressing a button on her chair that sent a signal to all ships. In unison, all five ships jumped into hyperspace.

Kay, another chapter down. I'm thinking of taking my other fanfic down, until I complete this one, because this one takes up all my time. Please Reveiw!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ties that bind, chapter eleven

Okay, its off to Yavin! Since it's a three day trip, this chapter is going to be about Wedge and Jaina, and Kyle and Jaden. Hope you like!Oh, and in case you're thinking I've forgotten Erin and the force Valkyries, I haven't. I'm just covering other aspects of the story before brining them back in. Erin's currently hunting down her sister.

"If I am no longer needed on the bridge, I am going to retire. I didn't get much time to rest during my incarceration." Jaina said, standing up and looking at the crew.

"Of course, Admiral. We will contact you when we drop out of hyperspace to reset the course." Lieutenant Raru Parry acknowledged, and Jaina wearily walked out of the room. Leia's eyes met Wedge's, and he saw the unspoken message-_something's wrong. Go talk to her._

He got up a moment later, and walked out of the room, taking the turbolift to the living quarters. He found Jaina's room, and pressed the doorbell. No one answered. He pressed his ear to the door and heard water running.

So he overrided the door locks and stepped in just as Jaina turned off the water.

She walked out of her bathroom, and looked at Wedge in shock.

"How'd you get in here?"

"You're not the only one who has the overide codes for every door on this ship, you know." He flashed her a famous Corellian smile, and she gave him one of her own.

"What did you want?" She asked, crossing to her closet, and throwing the doors open. She stepped in and began going through her outfits. She pushed several pink and frilly outfits aside, cringing.

" Am I not allowed to come visit my girlfriend?" He asked and she turned around, and walked over to him, still clad only in a towel.

"Antilles, I am a Jedi and I know you're lying. So what do you want?" She asked, looking at him, serious.

"There's something wrong, and I want to know what it is." He said, looking into her hazel eyes.

* * *

Kyle walked down the corridors of the Star Destroyer, remembering the times he spent onboard a Star Destroyer. He stopped in front of a gym and heard the familar hum of a lightsaber. He stepped in the gym and found Jaden circling around a training droid. 

She flipped over it and brought her lightsaber down, demolishing the power circuts and shutting it down.

"What's up?" She asked, deactivating her lightsaber and walking over to him. He handed her a towel and she wiped her face off.

" Nothing. I was just wandering around, and decided to come and see what you were doing." He said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"No, really."

Kyle sighed and looked at the scar running down her arm. She got that when they were attacked on Ryloth.

"I need to talk to you, but not here." He said finally, and she nodded, walking out of the room and to her quarters wiyh Kyle.

* * *

"Wedge, I'm not sure if I can explain this to you, but I have too much resposibility. I'm a Jedi Knight, a Junior Assistant to my mother, and an Admiral in the New Republic fleet. I can't handle it! I want to end this damn threat to the New Republic and just live life. I dont want to be in the senate, I dont want to be in the fleet, I really dont care if I'm in the Jedi Order. I just wanna be me." She sighed, throwing a robe. 

"Jaina, I promise, after we finish off this threat, I'll give you leave for awhile. A vacation. How about that?" Wedge offered, and she sighed.

"Wedge, I dont want temporary leave. I just wanna leave. If I get bored being normal, I'll come back. I just want to spend some time, exploring the galaxy." Jaina sat down on her bed, and Wedge walked over, sat down next to her, and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Alright, darling. You can leave the fleet for awhile. A few years. But I'm coming with you."

"Say that again."

"I'm coming with you...?"

"No, the other thing."

"Alright, Darling?"

"Yeah, that." Jaina laid her head on his shoulder, and he smiled.

* * *

Jaden walked in her room, and Kyle followed.

"So...what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Jaden... you've grown up into a wonderful woman, and I'm glad I had the chance to train you. You've dealt with more than any other apprentice in the order, and I'm proud."

"And I know that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." Jaden rolled her eyes. Typical male, beating around the bush.

"Jaden, you're more than anyone's expected, you're beautiful, and If I get the chance, I'd like to spend my life with you."

Jaden halted from her path to the bathroom, and turned to look at his eyes. He was serious.

"Kyle, I..."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but-" He stopped as Jaden's lips met his.

* * *

Jaina leaned back and rested on her bed, her legs dangling off the edge. Wedge fell back as well, and she curled up and laid her head on his chest. 

"I love you, Wedge."

"I know"

Wedge chuckled. 'Typical Solo response.'

Jaina hooked her leg around his waist, and smirked as her leg brushed over 'something'.

* * *

Jaden's hands rested on Kyle's shoulders, his hands sliding down to rest on her hips. They finally parted, sucking in deep breaths. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Jaden whispered, her forehead resting on his.

"Marry Me?"

Jaden blinked. 'Marry me? I wasn't expecting that..'

"Yes!" She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Um, Jaina...I have something to ask you." 

"Shoot."

"Would...would you marry me?"

Aww...now isn't that a sweet way to end a chapter? Reveiw, please!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ties that Bind, Chapter Twelve

Okay, next chapter. Ya glad? I hope so. This chapter's gonna have a little more romance, but then they arrive at Yavin and guess what they find there? And there will be some sexual innuendos...but that's why its rated T, so get over it. If you want me to up it to M, I will, but not until then. I see nothing wrong with it the way it is.

Shanesnest-yah, I know. I never really considered Wedge/Jaina either, but I like Jaina, and I like Wedge, so there ya go. And as for Kyle/Jaden, one of my friends gave me the idea, so I had to use it. Hope you like where this is going.

" I...I dont know what to say..." Jaina murmered, shocked

"Yes would be nice."

"But that's what everyone says. I wanna say something else...something diffrent." Jaina playfully slapped his chest, and he grinned.

" So you work on your answer. But for know, I'm going to take your response as a yes."

Jaina sat up in a hurry. "What about my dad? He'll probably try to castrate you!"

"He can try..." Wedge chuckled.

"Oh great...Corellian ego.."

"Hey, you're half Corellian."

"So?"

"You have Corellian ego too."

"But I also have Alderaanian ego."

"Do Alderaanians even have egos?"

"Ask my mother."

"I need an engagement ring."

"I know."

"Well, where is it?"

"My room."

"Oh."

Jaden and Kyle stared into each other's eyes.

"Uh Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not hang on me? I'm losing my-" The couple crashed to the ground.

Jaden untangled herself from Kyle, a smirk on her face."Graceful, Katarn."

"It was your fault. And anyways, you're going to be a Katarn too."

"I know. But you're the master."

"Oh am I?"

" Not like that, you kinky bastard."

"Kinky bastard. I like the sound of that."

"Oh really?"

"You bet."

"If you excuse me, Kyle, I need a shower."

"Well so do I."

"But you have your own."

"I know."

"Then why bring it up?"

"I think you know."

"I don't think we're the only ones who love has touched." Jaina giggled, then realized she was still in her bath robe. And it was open.

She closed it and got up from her bed, walking over to her closet. She pulled out a simple dress, and turned around.

"Close your eyes."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.

"That was an accident, Wedge, and you know it. Now close your eyes." Wedge did as he was told, and Jaina slipped it on. She then grabbed her undergarments and put those on.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Beautiful."

"Why thank you."

A beeping could be heard from the bathroom, and Wedge's pocket. Jaina ran to grab it, while Wedge answered his.

/Wedge, can I talk to you for a minute? I'm in the officer's club/Luke's voice rang out from the speaker.

/Sure. I'll be there in a minute./

/Alright. Skywalker out/

/Admiral Solo, we are dropping out of hyperspace to reset the course./

/Alright. Are there any hostiles in the area/

/Not that our sensors are catching./

/Then continue with the hyperspace cooridinates. Solo out/

Jaina walked back into her room, and found Wedge slipping his comlink into his pocket.

"I've got to go to the Officer's club. Luke wants to talk to me about something"

"Do you think he knows?"

"Jaina, he's a Jedi Master. You know the answer to that question better than I do. But if you're worried about him telling your father, I'll talk to him about it."

"M'kay. I guess I'll see you later then. I'm heading back up to the bridge."

**Three Days later**

Jaina was briefing the fighter squadrons on their attack plan. There was no point really, because most of them were veterans of the Battle of Endor.

" May the Force be with you. You are dismised to your ships." Jaina watched them leave, before preparing to head to the _Falcon_ with her father.

"Admiral, are you ready?" Han asked, Chewie and Anakin standing beside him.

"Yes, General. Lets go." Jaina replied, walking into the hangar with them. She paused and looked at her, one of her father's pride and joys. The _Millennium Falcon_. She was dented and marked with laser blasts, and was held together with spit and prayers. But she was fast. And Powerful.

" General, you and Leiutenant Solo take the gun turrets. Chewbacca and I will pilot."

"Yes sir." Han said with a smirk.

"Shut it, dad." Jaina growled, walking into the ship.

"Right, Rogues, Lock s-foils in attack position." Wedge said, and he pressed a button, his s-foils locking into place. ((uh, duh.))

/Rogue One to Gold Leader. All fighters accounted for./

/Roger, Rogue One. Commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor./

/Gold Leader, we have incoming fighters./

/_Home One_, send a priority message to the Jedi Academy to scramble the fighters./

/Yes Admiral./

Jaina watched the TIE fighters scramble from the Death Star, and she heard the quad cannons open fire. She saw the _Raven's Claw_ fly out of the _Rebel Dream_, and open fire.

/Red Two, you got one on your tail/

/I got it/

/Rogue five, pull up/

Jaina rolled the _Falcon_ and sent her into the Death Star, two X-wings, a B-wing and a Y-wing following her.

/Lock onto the strongest powe source./

/Yah, Admiral, we know./

/Follow protocol, Red seven/

/Roger that./

Leia watched the battle tensly, gripping her seat tightly. Then she saw the Death Star begin to turn.

Dun Dun Dun. LOL. Another chapter up. I wrote it in a few hours too. Please Reveiw!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ties that Bind, Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen. Already. It seems like only yesterday that I started this. Oh well. I love it all the same. I hope you do too. Enjoy! Oh, and seeing as how I have no idea how old Wedge Antilles is, he's 34 in this fic, kay?

"Lieutenant, contact the Jedi Academy, and ask them to prepare evacuation. As a precaution." Leia ordered, her voice high pitched.

"Yes, Your Excellency."

Jaina piloted the _Falcon_ through the Death Star, spinning and swerving around obstacales. More than once, Chewbacca roared in fear, while Jaina smirked.

She watched the power core come into veiw, arming the concussion torpedos.

/Okay, gents, this is our goal. Take out the towers, I'll get the main reactor./

/Roger that, Admiral/

'Hurry up, Jaina' Leia thought, watching the thing finally face the moon. She saw ships leaving the moon, and prayed that everyone was off.

Jaina launched two torpedos at the main reactor, and it exploded in a specatular display.

"Nice shot, Jaina" Han called from down the hall, victory in his voice.

"Its not over yet" Jaina yelled back, pushing the _Falcon _to her limits, trying to outrun the explosion. She looked at her scopes, at the fighters following her.

Leia saw the Death Star begin it's firing process, and she shut her eyes, not willing to witness another planet's destruction.

All of the crews onboard every ship held their breath, waiting for the shot. Or an explosion.

Just as Jaina and her fellow pilots left the Death Star, it exploded in a spectacular fireworks display.

All through the fleet there, a collective sigh was released.

"We did it!" Jaina yelled, running to hug her father and brother. Chewbacca joined them.

**Later that night...**

There was a party down on the moon, with plenty of Corellian ale for all. Han was sitting in a corner watching the younger pilots dance.

Jaina got herself a drink, and walked over to her father. "You alright there?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I hope that's the last Death Star I ever see. Its got to be the fourth one. I've had enough."

"Join the club" Wedge sat down next to Jaina, holding a glass of ale in his hand.

"There's a club?" Han replied, downing his glass. Wedge smirked, and Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me everyone, but Kyle and I have an annoucement to make." The room looked at the pair, the chatter dying down.

"Kyle and I are getting married two months from now."

All of a sudden, the crowd exploded into cheering.

"About time, Katarn!" Jan yelled, and Kyle rolled her eyes at her, getting a grin in return.

"Fine, Jaden, Steal my thunder!" Jaina yelled, and the room turned to look at her. She immediatly regretted saying that.

"You're getting married too? To who? Jaden asked, and Jaina looked around, but Wedge had disappeared. Probably a good thing,too.

"Yes, Jaina, why don't you tell us." Han said, no humor in his eyes.

"Well, he seems to disappeared, but I'm getting married to Wedge Antilles, like it or not." She told him, and Han started muttering under his breath.

"Well, congrats, Jaina. I think we should have a double wedding." Jaina nodded, then looked around. Her father had also disappeared. Jaina saw her mother dash out of the room, and Jaina followed.

She tried to find Wedge, with no avail. She stretched out with the force, and found him on his ship _The Skate_. She ran there, and found him sitting in the back, messing with the hyperdrive.

"Why'd you leave like that?" She asked, making him jump.

"I didn't want your dad to embarrass you by trying to beat me to a pulp." He said, sliding out from under the contraption.

"Do you honestly think I'd let him try? I am a Jedi Knight, you know" She replied, and he sighed.

"Han. Han!" Leia yelled, running after him. He whirled around, his fury evident on his face.

" That man is thiry-four years old. Jaina will be nineteen in two weeks. He's way too old for her. He tricked her into this."

Leia closed her eyes and counted to three before responding, hoping she wouldn't sound angry. Yeah, right.

"Jaina is old enough to make her own choices. She's an Admiral, and a Jedi Knight. Do you think she's not capable of seeing deceit in a man who can't sheild his mind? Why don't you stop treating her like a ten year old, and treat her like the very capable young woman she is?" She growled at him, and his flinched, sensing the anger coming from her. He's been in enough arguments to know.

But he was a Corellian. And they never give in. Corellians are always right.

"She's still my daughter. And I will not have her marrying a man fifteen years older than her."

"You nerfherder! She's legally old enough to decide if she wants to get married. I'm happy for the two of them. It's not often you see two beings with Corellian blood in them get along. I'll pay for the whole wedding, if I have too. And I'll go. If she was seventeen, all she'd need is one parent's consent, and she could get married. But she's almost nineteen, so she doesn't need it. So why dont you go sit in your ship and think about this. When you can think about it in a civilized manner, then you can talk to them. I'm going to find them and talk to them about what they are planning." Leia stormed off, and Han blinked, knowing everything she said was true.

Leia walked into the hangar and found Wedge's ship sitting there, the ramp lowered. She could feel her daughter's force signature onboard the ship, and decided to let the two of them know she was coming.

/Wedge, is it alright if I come onboard/

/Uh, Yeah. I'm in the engine room/

Leia walked onboard _The Skate._

Another chapter up! Yay! Please review, and tell me if you like it or hate it? Please? I'll give you a cookie...well, not really, but please?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ties that Bind, Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen already! I can't believe it. I thought this was going to be one of those stories I was never going to finish. The reason on why I hadn't updated in a while was because writer's block, and then school...it started in August! I hate living in the south!  


**Shanesnest**-You know what, I agree with you. I posted it then reread it. I thought it went to fast, but then maybe it was because I was sleepy. Or on a sugar high. That's usually when I write.

**Lady Kagewaki-**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter, seeing as how it took me forever to write...  


Chapter Fourteen.

"Hey Mom." Jaina greeted, sitting on a workbench. Wedge said something from under the hyperdrive, but it was muffled due to his position.

"Sorry, Wedge, What was that?"

He came out from under the hyperdrive, grease and dirt covering his face.

"Hello, Leia." He repeated, and she shook her head, muttering about Corellians and their ships.

"Did you need anything? Or were you just lookin' for us?" Jaina asked, while Wedge excused himself to go wash his face.

"Actually, I wanted to talk the both of you about your plans. For the wedding and all." Leia replied.

"Dad stop being a jerk yet?"

"Jaina.."

"What? It's the truth. You know it. I'm not gonna to plan anything until he apologizes to Wedge and me"

"I know. Its just with this war and all, he's unsettled. He'll calm down soon enough."

"He better." Jaina growled, and looked back up and saw Wedge walking back into the room.

" So, where do you guys wanna have it?"

"Corellia would be nice. Or maybe Hapes." Jaina told her, the roar of a ship landing filling the _Skate_.

"Nobody had clearance to land. I'm the commanding officer here..." Jaina walked out of the ship and saw another Corellian Stock Freighter in the hangar bay. She recognized it immediately as

The _Valkyrie Profile_.

Erin walked out, her long ebony hair tied up, away from her face.

"Hey there. Luke around?" She asked, and Jaina nodded towards an open door.

"He's in the Meditation gardens." Jaina walked over to the _Valkyire Profile's _door control, and entered in a code.

"Landing bay clearance code for the Yavin and Corellia systems. Your ship now no longer needs clearance to land on any planet or Spacedock in those systems." Erin nodded and walked into the Mediation gardens.

Jaina walked back into the_ Skate_, and found Wedge and Leia in conversation.

* * *

"Master Skywalker?" Erin asked, looking around. She brushed her hand along a fallen statue. She walked further into the gardens and found three students deep in meditation. She walked on, and found Luke sitting in a small alcove.

"Hello, Erin."

"Hello, Luke. I've found out where the Sith are hiding." Erin sat on a tree stump, and watched Luke calculatingly.

"Empress Teta system?" Luke asked, not moving from his position.

"Yep. So close to the Capital. They're thinking we won't expect it there. I've warned the Governor of the system. She said she's prepared for any attack." Erin replied, looking at the pair of eyes staring at her through the dense brush.

"Miss Caballa, can I help you?" Luke opened his eyes as the girl walked out, her eyes downcast.

"Master Skywalker, I'm worried. My sister is on the Empress Teta system." The girl said, her petite form shaking slightly.

"Don't be. We wont let any harm come to the system. And besides, your sister is a battle-hardened Jedi Knight. A few Sith won't faze her." Luke assured the girl.

"Yes Master Skywalker." The girl left, leaving Erin and Luke in silence.

"Well, lets get started then. We don't need another system falling."

* * *

"Well, I was kinda plannin' on havin' the engagement party on Coruscant. Like, in the ball room, or something." Jaina informed her mother, who rolled her eyes.

"Everyone has their party on Courscant these days. How about Naboo?"

"I've never been to Naboo. That'd be an interesting experience." Wedge told them, and Jaina stared at him.

"Never been to Naboo? You don't know what you're missing. That place is beautiful. We've got family on Naboo too, don't we? Ryoo Naberrie? She's my grandmother's niece."

Jaina's comlink beeped. She sighed, taking it from her pocket and flipped it on.

/Solo here/

/Admiral, this is General Darren Onasi aboard the _Korriban._ I'd like to meet you sometime./

/I take it you were just recently promoted/

/Yes, ma'am./

/I'll be aboard the _Korriban _in a few hours. Solo out/

Jaina sighed. She loved her position, but then she hated it.

"I'll go if you want me to. I'll take some of the-"

"No, Wedge, I need to go. I'm the commanding officer in the system."

"Jaina!" Jaina turned and saw Luke and Erin walking toward her. Both had business like expressions on their faces and Jaina stood taller.

"Master Skywalker. Erin" Jaina bowed respectfully.

"We need you and Jaden to go to the Empress Teta system. Alora, and Darth Sidious are hiding there. I'd advise you to take Master Katarn and Master Durron with you. They won't fall to the dark side as easy."

Jaina nodded, and looked for Wedge, who had disappeared again. She looked for her mother, who was also gone.

"I've got a few things to take care of, but I can leave in six standard hours." Jaina told him, and Luke nodded.

"I'll notify Kyle and Kyp. You can take the _Twin Suns_. It's a good ship." Luke and Erin turned and walked away, and Jaina sighed. She walked back aboard Wedge's ship, to find no one there.

She sensed pain. She ran out and into a hall, where she found her father and Wedge in a fight. Leia was hopelessly trying to break them apart.

"HEY!" Jaina screeched, and pulled the two apart. Han looked livid. Wedge wiped blood from his lips, breathing heavily.

"What is wrong with you, Dad?" Jaina asked, holding her father back.

Luke and Erin appeared in the hall, Luke's lightsaber in hand.

Erin's eyes narrowed, and she lifted her hand. Using the Force, she lifted Han into the air.

"Alora, leave this place at once!"

"What's going on?" Leia cried.

Jaina put two and two together. Her father was possessed.

"Make me, Sister!" Han's voice said. Jaina closed her eyes, focusing on her father. She found the dark spirit there, and withdrew. It was cold.

She then remembered all those years ago, when Kueller tried to kill her family. How she and her brothers pushed the cold away with warmth.

"Leave my family alone!" Jaina bellowed, using the same technique. She could see the spirit leave, and Han's body went limp in the air.

Erin gently set him down, and Jaina and Leia ran over to him.

"Thanks, sweetheart" Han told her weakly, and passed out.

Jaina smiled and backed up as Erin and Luke took him to the medbay. She then turned her priorities to her fiancé.

"I'm fine." He told her, as if he could read her mind. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, looking at the cut.

"You're bleeding."

"I know. I'll be fine."

"Let me look at it"

"Jaina, I'll be fine."

Jaina pouted, and Wedge sighed. She was impossible. Jaina grinned, and set her index finger over the cut. It began to scab over and close.

"Thanks. Don't you have something to do?" Wedge smirked as she cried out in shock.

"I'll see you all later!" Jaina called as she ran out, then ran back in, hugged her mother and Wedge, and ran back out to her private ship, _Fallen Star_.

Finally! Another chapter finished! Alright, you know the drill. Review, please! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Ties that Bind, Chapter Fifteen.

Righty..new chapter. Hoped you liked the last one. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Darren Onasi, is Carth Onasi's descendant. Just felt like putting someone from KOTOR in here. I might make references to other characters too. Like Bastilla or Zaalbar or something. And I'm not sure what the Empress Teta system is like, so I'm going to make it up.

Shanesnest- Ooooh. Good Idea. She is a bit scary, even to me. She's based on a character my dad created when we were Star Wars role-playing.

Jaina landed her sleek Naboo shuttle aboard the _Korriban_ and stepped out of her ship. She looked around the Rebellion-class Mon Calamari cruiser. Each cruiser was different. The basic layout was the same, but the rooms were different.

Jaina walked onto the bridge, and all personnel saluted.

General Darren Onasi walked up to her and saluted.

"As you were," She ordered.

"Admiral Solo. I'm delighted to finally meet you in person. I've heard so many great things about you and your family," Darren was clearly trying to impress her. Obviously he hadn't heard she was a Jedi Knight.

"This is the battleship you were assigned to?" Jaina asked, and Darren nodded.

"Latest in the assembly line. They still make Rebellion class. I'm surprised they haven't upgraded much."

"The Rebellion class ships are what helped the Rebellion get through. Without the Mon Calamari skills, we wouldn't be here right now. The best battleships, in my personal opinion, are the Hapan Battle Dragons." Jaina told him, her gaze running over the interior of this ship.

"Yes, the Battle Dragons are good."

"Anythin' else you needed, General? I am needed elsewhere."

Darren heard the Corellian and Alderaanian accents in her voice. He knew it was because of her heritage.

"No, Admiral. I just wanted to meet you. "

"Very well. May the Force be with you." Jaina turned and left, shaking her head. She saw right through the guy, and knew he was itching to ask her on a date.

As Jaina walked to her ship, she pulled her comlink out of her pocket and called Master Katarn.

/Master Katarn? Do you copy/

/I copy, Solo. What do ya need/

/Is the _Twin Suns_ ready for flight/

/Yes, Admiral. Did you wish to pilot the shuttle/

/Nah. I'll let you and Jaden do it. Solo out/

Jaina had reached the hangar, and found a small crowd standing around a sleek crimson ship, the _Jade Avenger_.

"Yeah, Yeah. Beautiful ship. I've heard it before" The much familiar voice of Mara Jade Skywalker floated around the hangar.

"Mara!" Jaina called, and Mara pushed past the crowd and to Jaina.

"What are you doin' aboard the _Korriban_?" Jaina asked, and Mara glared at the few people trying to board her ship before answering.

"I'm looking for Luke. I've found out who's killed Talon, and I'd like to tell him before I go arrest her."

"Her? Who killed Karrde?" Jaina didn't hear about this. She was mildly curious, seeing as how she only met Talon a few times.

"A girl named Alora Sev'rance. She's hiding out in the Empress Teta system." Mara told her, and Jaina flinched.

"Alora? Shit," Jaina cursed, and reached for her comlink again.

"What's wrong?"

"Alora is a Sith Apprentice. She's working for Sidious." Mara's eyes narrowed at the name.

"Jaden, Master Katarn, Master Durron and I are going to the Empress Teta system to stop them. I think they're planning a total assault on the core worlds."

"Let me come with you. I've got a score to settle with Sidious." Mara growled, and stormed back to her ship. Jaina sighed, and walked to hers.

The _Jade Avenger _and the _Fallen Star_ landed in a docking bay, next to _Skywalker Star Cruiser_ and the _Millennium Falcon._

The _Twin Suns _sat at the far end of the bay, where Luke, Kyle, Kyp and Jaden were either loading things or debriefing for the mission.

"Luke!" Mara called, and Luke turned. Jaina and Mara hurried over there, to tell him what they've discovered.

* * *

Han sat in the cockpit of the _Falcon_ running tests on all the systems. Chewbacca sat next to them, watching the group. He growled in his language. 

"Yeah, I know your ancestor Zaalbar worked with Jedi, but you know Jaina wouldn't let you go with her." Han replied, and Chewie sighed.

" And no, I don't think if you mentioned you had ties to Bastilla would work either. This is strictly a Jedi mission."

/_Alderaan_ to the _Millennium Falcon/_

Yes, Your worship/

/Han, I'm trying to be professional here/

/Alright, Alright. What do you need/

/A vacation would be nice/

/Now who's professional/

/Shut up. Could you come up to the _Alderaan/_

I'll be there in ten minutes. _Falcon_ out/

Han wondered what Leia wanted. She sounded stressed. He really needed to talk to her about that vacation. But maybe after this crisis.

Han flipped a switch, and the _Falcon_ roared to life. It lifted out of the hangar, and rocketed skyward.

* * *

Mara had decided to join the party, wanting to see this Alora chick in person

"Okay, we ready to roll?" Jaina asked, and the four others nodded in consent.

"Okay. May the Force be with you." Luke told them, and they filed onto the modified Corellian freighter.

The _Twin Suns_ soared out of the hangar. When it passed the gravitational field of Yavin the freighter jumped into hyperspace.

**Onboard the Alderaan**

Han met Leia in the officer's lounge. She had a datapad in front of her, and was sipping on a drink. She looked up when he stopped at the table.

"Well, Princess, you wanted to see me?" He sat down opposite to her, and she handed the datapad to him.

"What's this?" He asked looking over the data.

"It's the standard cost for a wedding and honeymoon. I've doubled it because I also want to pay for Kyle and Jaden's wedding. "

"Jaina's serious about this, isn't she?" Han asked, and Leia nodded.

Han set his head in his hands, and sighed.

"Okay. If they're really into each other, let them get married. I just don't like the fact that he's way older than her."

"You were older than me when we got married." Leia pointed out.

"Yeah, seven years. Okay, I see where you're goin'. " Han leaned back.

"Good. Now what are you going to do when Jaina gets back?"

This was killing Han. "Apologize to them both." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Now what were you saying about Corellians are always right?" Leia asked, and he looked, and saw a grin on her face.

"You're lucky I'm on active duty, Your Worship." Han told her, smiling his famous smile.

"Oooh… the Great General Solo. I'm shaking."

"Yeah. The Great General Solo. Strikes fear…" They both looked up to the very familiar face of Lando Calrissian.

"Hello, Lando."

"Hello, Leia. I'm wondering where Mara is."

"Mara went with Jaina, Jaden, and Masters Katarn and Durron. They're going to the Empress Teta system."

"Oh. I wanted to see if she was alright, seeing as how she and Karrde were close."

"She seems to be doing fine, Luke isn't worried."

"Alright then. I will see you all later." Lando left.

**Two days later**

The _Twin Suns_ dropped out of hyperspace by Corran, the main planet of the Empress Teta system.

The planed was a deep blue green, due to the forests and oceans that covered the planet. Cites floated over the forests, and tours were often lead through the forests.

/_Unidentified Ship, this is the Dragoon. Identify yourself_/

/_Dragoon, this is Jedi Master Kyle Katarn, piloting the Twin Suns/_

_/Twin Suns, state your business/_

_/Investigation of a rumor of a unfriendly force in this system/_

_/Do you have authorization by the New Republic/_

_/Dragoon, this is Admiral Jaina Solo. They have authorization from me and Grand Admiral Ackbar./_

_/You have permission to land on Docking bay 77a in Atlantis City./_

_/Acknowledged. Twin Suns out/_

Okay, I know. You all hate me. Review and tell me. I just had to end it here. So bite me! HEHEHEHE….


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Ties that Bind, Chapter Sixteen 

HAHA! Chapter sixteen! **Wipes away a tear** I'm so proud of myself. Oh, and just to warn ya, there is gonna be some mushy romance. Such as: Poetry, declarations of love, etc. in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy. The poem in here is _Never Have I Fallen_ by Rex A. Williams.

The_ Twin Suns_ landed in the bay, and the five stepped out.

"Ah, Fresh Air" Jaden commented, and they all chuckled.

"Oh, look, an welcoming party" Mara said dryly as six black robed people walked up to them.

"I am Marius Kroan, the Prime Minister. I welcome you to Corran, and hope you have a pleasant stay." He told them, and the five bowed.

"Torm Lee will show you to your rooms while you are here on Corran." Marius told them, and another led them to an apartment building.

"Ladies, you may stay here, gentlemen, here. Please enjoy your stay. A narrow hallway that may be locked connects your rooms. Good day." Torm left.

"When do you think we should start looking?" Jaden asked Mara, who was standing at the window.

"As soon as they get here" She replied, and Jaden threw a puzzled look at Jaina, who shrugged.

"And that would be?"

"Now. An Imperial Shuttle just landed in a hangar across the city." Mara disappeared through the hall that separated their rooms.

"Katarn, Durron, lets go. They're on Corran."

Mara barked, and turned around.

They met outside the rooms five minutes later, each prepared for business.

"They could be anywhere in the city, Mara. Not to mention they could be in the forests."

"You all forget that I had a link to Sidious. I could track him with my eyes closed. Even if he closes off his end I can still find him. That I made sure of." Mara 'borrowed' a speeder, and everyone piled in.

"Milord, they're on planet. Even Jade-Skywalker."

"I will deal with her myself. I trust you can handle the others?"

"Yes Milord."

"Good. Then bring them here, and finish them!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Kyle commented, getting looks from the rest of the party as the traveled on foot through a fortress like building.

"What?"

"Kyle, do us a favor, and keep your thoughts in your head" Jaden smirked, and walked ahead.

A solitary figure dropped from the ceiling, and four lightsabers hummed to life, casting the eerie red glow on the walls.

"Ah. This must be Alora. You've killed a friend of mine."

"It isn't like Jedi to seek revenge, Jade-Skywalker" Alora commented.

"Its not revenge. Just Justice." Mara replied.

"Justice, Mara? Justice is what the Empire was" Sidious stepped up behind Alora.

"The empire was Tyranny. The New Republic is justice."

"Hey, Palpatine!" Jaina, Kyle, Kyp, Jaden and Mara turned to look at the speaker.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Amara Naberrie, and Banastre Moorland stood there, lightsabers activated.

"Ooooh…Your in over your head now" Jaina smirked. Alora threw herself at Jaina, and activating her sabers, Jaina parried the blows.

Mara stood a few feet in front of Sidious, confidence on her features.

"Your Republic will fall!" Sidious activated his lightsaber, and Mara hers.

Reborn rushed in the room, and Kyle and Jaden rolled their eyes.

"And here I thought I was through with these creeps" Jaden activated her saber staff, and leapt forward.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Amara and Banastre also ran forward, and a brutal fight ensued. Kyp stood there for a moment, confused, before he too, leapt into battle

"Have I gotten faster, or are you getting slower?" Jaina questioned, angering Alora.

Mara put every bit of her training to use, force jumping over lightening attacks, force whirlwind to knock him back.

"You've gotten weak, my old _Master_" Mara said with a sneer. She attacked in a flurry of moves, knocking him back even further.

Jaden and Kyle fought side-by-side, lightsabers flashing simultaneously. They watched each other's back, moving as if in a dance.

* * *

Wedge walked down the halls of the Star Destroyer _Rebel Dream_. It was lonely around without Jaina stirring something up.

Sometimes he wished she wasn't a Jedi, so she'd be able to spend time with him. But he knew he was just being selfish. Jaina would get bored. She'd go out to save some one, even on her birthday.

'Birthday? Its today!' Wedge took off down the hall towards his room, planning on sending her a message, at least, to let her know he remembered.

He sat down in front of his computer terminal, calling up the message program. Then he realized he had no idea what he wanted to say to her. Happy Birthday was too overused.

An idea popped into his head, and he began typing.

* * *

Alora and Sidious retreated and disappeared. The Reborn were finished, and everyone stood for a moment, breathing heavily.

"That was…fun," Anakin muttered, getting a glare from Obi-Wan.

"Well, at least they're leaving the system. They're going to go hide on the outer rim for a while." Anakin commented.

"Yeah. Melida/Daan, from what I sensed from them" Mara added. Obi-Wan shuddered, remembering that awful planet.

"Well, let's get back to Yavin, then. We're of no further use here." Jaina turned and strode away, ignoring the many corpses on the ground.

"Trouble, on my birthday too…" Jaden complained as they boarded the _Twin Suns._

"That's right, it is, isn't it?" Kyle asked, sitting down in the cockpit.

Jaina sat in the rec room of the ship, tinkering around with a droid motivator.

She noticed there was a message in the system, addressed to her, so she opened it.

_Jaina, Happy Birthday. I know you were expecting to spend it with me, but I guess this'll have to do, for now at least._

_Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

_I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight_

_Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away_

_Love you Wedge_

Jaina smiled through her tears. She didn't know what a wonderful poet Wedge was. She prized this over all her other gifts.

"Hey, Jaina, you okay?" Mara asked, coming into the room. She noticed the tears, but not the smile.

"I'm fine." Jaina managed. She showed Mara the poem, and saw Mara blink back tears. It was so sweet.

"Reminds me of when Luke proposed." Mara told her, and sat down to tell her the story.

* * *

"Hey, Antilles!" Wedge turned to see Jacen running down the hall. Wedge decided to ignore the lack of title because neither of them were on duty.

"Yeah?"

"You've got a message waiting for you. I've sent it to your quarters. I think it's from Jaina. It was using her code."

"Thanks, Jacen." Wedge hurried to his room. He wanted to see what Jaina thought of his poem.

_Hello, Antilles._ Nope, not from Jaina. She'd use his title and last name. _That was a pretty sweet thing you did for your girlfriend. _Who was this?_ I bet your wondering who sent you this, right? _ You think? _Meet me in Hangar bay 23 if you'd like to know._

Wedge sat back. He didn't like this. He may not be a Jedi, but he had a bad feeling about this. He decided not to go. If it was someone he knew, then he could apologize later. But for some reason, it just screamed 'trap' to him. It could be his frazzled nerves, though, with all the battles and his wedding, and the everyday stress of being a general.

He wondered sometimes, how Jaina felt. She was a junior assistant to her mother in the senate, a Jedi Knight, and an admiral in the New Republic Navy. Plus, she's got to deal with her father and her wedding. He understood now why she just wanted to drop her titles.

He walked to his window, and stared out. The beautiful orb of Coruscant shone with unnatural light.

/_Twin Suns_ this is the _Rebel Dream_. Do you have permisson to land/

/_Rebel Dream_, this is Admiral Solo. They have my permission to land./

/Welcome home, _Twin Suns._/

Jaina landed the shuttle in Hangar bay 23, and stepped out, along with the others.

An explosion rocked the ship, and the hangar.

Ha. Now you have no choice but to review. Well, actually, you do have a choice, but if you don't, I'll hunt you down with my plastic Darth Vader lightsaber. And all the other fake lightsabers I bought. Just review.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Ties that Bind, Chapter Seventeen.

Ahaha! I left ya hanging, didn't I? I bet you all are saying "Oh my god? Are they okay? What happened? Who did it?" Well, all those questions will be answered. I hope.

Shanesnest-yes, I know. I'm evil. You'll find out here soon. We've met our culprit already, but he/she/it had inside help.

Wedge was pitched to the floor as the ship rocked. Warning sirens blared as he picked himself up and dashed out of the room.

Onboard the _Korriban,_ Leia cried out. She watched the _Rebel Dream_ tilt, then right itself. She had just watched the _Twin Suns _ approach and land in the _Rebel Dream_.

She barked orders, and the personnel complied.

* * *

Wedge stood in the entrance to the hangar bay. 'This is the hangar bay that I was supposed to come too. Someone wants me dead'. Then he saw the _Twin Suns_, flames flickering out of the interior.

"Jaina!" Wedge ran into the room, but couldn't go far. Flames covered most of the bay. He saw Mara run from the flames, coughing. She pulled Kyp with her. He looked around, and saw Jaden and Kyle limping to safety, but no Jaina.

"Where's Jaina?" Wedge asked Mara, and she shook her head.

"I'm not sure. She was right in front of me, then something exploded, and we were thrown all around." She told him.

"Can you sense her?"

"I can sense that she's not dead. She's hurt, though. I think she's under a ship." Mara coughed violently.

Luke ran into the room, concern etched on his face. He saw Mara and the others, and began searching for Jaina.

Wedge decided to do this the old fashioned way. He ran into the fire, and looked.

Jaina crawled under an X-Wing, and wiped her eyes. She looked around, and saw mechanics trying to get away from the flames.

She willed herself to remain calm. She could get out of this. She'd been in worse situations. She looked around for a possible escape spot, but found none.

"You What?" Sidious roared, while Alora stood against a wall, smirking.

"I put a bomb on the _Rebel Dream._ Either Miss Solo dies, or her boyfriend dies, and she comes to the dark side. Either way, we win." Alora drawled

Sidious shook his head at the pure idiocy of the plan. He must punish her, for her stupid mistake.

He lifted his bony hands and Sith Lightening shot from his fingertips.

Alora, expecting this, dropped to the ground, activating her lightsabers. She repelled the lightening, a wicked smirk on her face.

* * *

Jaina decided that she'd have to run through the flames, or risk the ship blowing up while she was under it.

She took a deep breath, and scrambled out from under the ship. She ran blindly, letting the force guide her.

Wedge ran through the chaos, looking for Jaina. He saw a shadow dart out from under a ship. He recognized her stance and how she ran. He knew who it was almost immediately.

"Jaina!" He called out, running towards her.

Jaina heard her name, and turned towards it as her blazer caught fire. She threw it off, leaving her bare arms open to the heat. Jaina ran towards the voice, flames licking her clothes and skin. She tried to keep her head above the flames, to make sure her hair didn't catch fire.

She tripped over debris and fell. Her clothes caught fire.

Wedge saw her trip. He reached her side in an instant, and tried to smother the flames. Abandoning that, he picked her up, and carried her out of the fire.

* * *

Alora anticipated every move of her master, blocking each of them accordingly. She spun her double bladed sabers like fans, and threw them at Sidious. They severed his arms, and he fell to his knees, crying out.

"Who's the master now?" Alora bragged, while he glared at her. She snickered, and fished his lightsaber from his belt.

"Only fitting that you die from your lightsaber, as you did to him" Alora activated the saber, and plunged it into his temple.

* * *

Wedge set Jaina down on the floor, and Luke ran over. Luke cursed (((I'd put it in here, but Its too obscene for this story, and its in Huttese anyways, and I'm not fluent.))) and ripped off her charred clothes. Jaina coughed, blood coming up. Wedge cursed now, while Mara ran to get a medic.

Luke ran his hands over the burns, mostly second and third degree, concentrating on healing her.

Cilghal ran in with Mara, and she knelt down next to Jaina. Wedge felt helpless. He wasn't force sensitive, there was nothing he could do for her.

"She needs to be in a bacta tank. There's nothing more any of us can do." She said, Luke stepping away. Wedge didn't need the force to notice that he was angry.

" Luke, if it's any help, I got a note to come down here a few moments before it happened." Wedge told him, and Luke nodded curtly, and ran out the room.

Han landed the _Falcon_ in the _Korriban's _ hangar bay, and hurried off the ship. They ran to the med bay, where they found Cilghal putting Jaina into a bacta tank.

Leia nearly cried. She wasn't getting anything from her daughter. Nothing.

Wedge stood next to the bacta tank. Leia walked next to him, and put her arm around him. He flinched.

"Your hurt." Leia told him, and he waved her away.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse." He said sullenly. He lifted his hand and pressed it on the glass of the tank.

"Its my fault!" He cried brokenly. Leia pulled him to her and hugged him.

"If I hadn't been with her, someone wouldn't of targeted me! Someone wants me dead, or her dead or something! I don't know. I knew being with her was going to be dangerous, I anticipated it. I knew people were going to try to kill her, or kill me to turn her to the dark side! I just didn't expect it now!" He sobbed into Leia shoulder.

* * *

"Was my plan successful?" Alora asked, standing as a hologram aboard the _Korriban_. She was in private quarters of a high ranking officer.

"Partially, Milady. Admiral Solo is in critical condition." He said.

"Good. Finish her."

YES! EVIL! HAHAHA! Oh…..sorry. I blame chocolate. Anyway, you know the drill. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ties that bind, chapter eighteen.

Okay. Chapter eighteen. I really didn't think I'd get this far. Really. I never have. On any of my stories. I have a bunch of them, let me tell ya. But that's not what you want to hear about. So shall I get the story on for you guys?

Shanesnest-What did you think she was? A pawn? Yes, I planned on Sidious going out like that. My reviewers here in my house said he should go out with a bang though. And you'll see about Jaina. 

Force, this light was blinding. Whoever was shining it in her eyes was gonna get a mouthful.

"Jaina. Jaina, Sweetheart, wake up." Nope, not Wedge. Definitely Feminine. Not Mother, though.

Jaina forced her eyes open. What was she doing in rolling green fields? She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. From the surrounding landscape, and the far off palaces, she figured she was on Naboo.

"Jaina?" the voice asked again. She looked around. Two people sat a little farther off, watching her.

"Grandmother? Grandfather?" She rubbed her eyes again. Didn't she just pass out from smoke inhalation?

"You're probably confused as to why you're here. Jaina, we want to show you what you're going to be up against. We want you to decide if you want extra power to defeat it." Padme told her.

She pinched herself. No, not dreaming. Not in a trance, either.

"You're in the spirit world with us." Anakin told her. Sigh from Jaina.

"Okay. What do I need to see?" She asked. Suddenly she was thrown into an all out battle. Jedi versus Sith. Corpses littered the room. Wait, this was…..

The Jedi Academy. Oh. Oh Shit. Double shit.

"What is this?"

"Alora manages to raise an army by killing a Jedi Master. Hundreds of students fall to the dark side. But Jaina, if we give you the power to stop her, you could control both the republic and the imperial remnant." Anakin told her. She didn't want power. This wasn't like her grandparents.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked. The two looked confused.

Jaina watched her self run around the corner, with two younger Jedi. Seven dark Jedi came from the opposite corner, light sabers raised.

"This isn't what really happens. Who the hell are you?" Jaina screamed.

* * *

"Wedge, its not your fault." Leia tried to console him, but nothing worked. He turned away from her, and faced the bacta tank. He rested his head against it, staring at Jaina's closed eyes.

"Leia, why don't you go check on Mara and the others. You'll know when she wakes up.

The last person he wanted to be stuck in a room with at this moment was Han, but he'd let it slide, as long as Solo didn't try to pick another fight.

Leia sensed the tension in the room, and decided it was best if she let them solve it themselves. On her way out she brushed against Han, and slipped the blaster from its holster. He didn't notice it.

"Look, Wedge-"

"Han-"

"Are you going to start arguing again? Cause If so, step outside. I got a killer headache." They both looked up, and found Jaina's eyes wide open.

"Jaina!" The guys cried, and Han called for a nurse. Leia ran into the room.

Two nurses pulled Jaina out of the bacta tank and onto a bed. Wedge never left her side, even as the nursed busied themselves with checking up on her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She waved them away. Wedge could see scars running up and down her arms and legs, and several of them on her face.

"What? I'm fine, I'm talking, I'm breathing, and I'm already trying to figure out who tried to kill me." She smiled.

"Go check on Mara, and Kyle and Jaden and Kyp. Don't they deserve attention, too?" Han and Leia reluctantly left. Jaina threw her arms around his neck.

* * *

Jaden and Kyle sat impatiently in another room of the med bay. They suffered only mild burns. They wanted to go. Leia and Han came in the door.

"You all alright?" Han asked, and Kyle nodded. Jaden stretched, and did a few backflips.

"Limber." Han commented, getting a snicker from Kyle.

"Keep your thoughts in your head, Katarn. Have you got a lead on the attack?" Jaden asked, and Leia shook her head.

"Wedge seems to think he was the target. I think it was either him or Jaina."

"Force, I love being me" Jaden commented dryly.

"They're gonna start attacking the new republic worlds. Hit and run." Kyle told them. Leia had started to respect any input from former Imperials, like Kyle or Mara or Crix Madine.

* * *

Wedge held Jaina to him possessively, while she held him equally.

"What's going on?"

"Somebody wants us dead." He replied, getting a sigh. "I know that much. But who?"

"Lets see. The entire imperial remnant wants me dead for blowing up their death stars. And well, everyone wants you dead because you're a Jedi. Narrows it down to about……four billion people."

"So now what?" Jaina pulled herself off the bed, and stretched.

"You get some rest, while the rest of us figure out what's going on." He told her, and got an 'I don't think so' snort.

"I'm getting back out there. I've got work to do." She told him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

'You're gonna go in that?" She looked at what she was wearing. Not much.

She pulled his jacket off of him, and wrapped it around her. And throwing him a look, she left the room. He sighed, but had a smirk on his face as he followed, her.

* * *

He walked down the hall of the _Korriban, _his blaster set on the kill setting. He looked for Admiral Solo, wanting to finish his job, so he could become Admiral and lead the fleet to Alora.

Solo and Antilles came around the corner, laughing. He raised his blaster, watching the smiles slide off their faces.

"Time's up, Solo." He fired a shot, and Jaina slapped it away. (Little trick she learned from Kirana Ti.) Then She pulled the blaster out of his hand, and pointed it at him.

"Time's Up, Onasi."

Leia's head turned sharply as the blaster shot echoed down into the room. She jumped up, her lightsaber in her hand. Han followed.

They ran towards the sound, Leia tossing Han his blaster.

They found Jaina holding the blaster on Darren Onasi. 'Isn't that the newly promoted General?' Han thought.

"Lemme guess. Alora put you up to this? You blew up the ship I had command of, and then you try and shoot me. That's a nice 'Welcome Back, Admiral'." Jaina growled, and Darren scowled. He made a rude gesture, and Wedge had enough. He punched him in the head, and Darren fell.

"Bastard" Wedge spat, hauling the guy up and away. Jaina threw the blaster against the wall, and walked to her room to get properly dressed.

* * *

On her flagship, _Cerberus,_ Alora killed several of her bridge crew. Failure. She hated Failure.

"Call the Commanders of the _Typhon _and _Echidna._ Tell them to come here. I wish to confer with them." Alora turned and strode off the Bridge, and the remaining crew members breathed a sigh of relief. They couldn't quite figure out why she was angry, but did as they were told.

"Ladies, I've called you here to discuss the recent turn of events. Our target, Jaina Solo is still alive. Anyone have any suggestions on how to kill her?" Alora asked.

Kalla Mora, commander of _Echidna_, spoke up. "Milady, we need to strike at the heart of the opposition. If we demolish the planets loyal to them, their resources will dwindle."

"I agree. Guerilla tactics will work best here. Strike their outposts, lone battleships." Miranna Winters of the _Typhon _concurred.

Alora nodded curtly. "Ladies, gather your fleets, and I will gather mine. Return here in a standard week. Dismissed. Oh, and Kalla, Inform Ishira Onasi her husband wont be returning."

* * *

"Okay. Rumors have it that Alora has only three battleships with her. We need to strike now, and finish her." Jaina pulled up a galaxy map on the giant display.

"That's not wise. She may have more ships just out of our range, ready to strike." Han commented.

"True. The Hapans are scouting the area now. Alora wont be expecting a full blown attack for another few days, according to spies." Jaina argued.

"But our ships are scattered. We wont be able to gather them all for a week." Wedge put in.

"You can't do a full blown assault without the approval of the senate anyways." Leia said.

"General Antilles, Call the _Tatooine,_ and_ Rebel Dream_. We're going to Coruscant."

**Coruscant Senate Chamber, two days later**

" I come before the Senate to ask that I am given Emergency powers to finish the threat to the New Republic. I need control to the entire Republic fleet to quickly take control of the situation at hand." Jaina stood in her mother's place, the regal gown out of place on her.

"Do you not remember what happened last time someone was given emergency powers? We ended up with a dictator. Oh, wait. You couldn't because you didn't fight the true Empire!" Threkin Horm yelled at her.

"Are you accusing my daughter of something, Threkin?" Leia asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Yes. Yes, Madam President, I am. She has ascended the ranks faster than anyone in our history. While I know you or you husband didn't have anything to do with this, she should be at least a Lieutenant like her brother. That would fit her age! She's nineteen!"

"I am twenty, Threkin.. And I only ascended this fast because of my remarkable talent that comes from my family line. Just two days ago, an attempt was made on my life and that of General Antilles. An attempt made by a General Darren Onasi, who was recently promoted by you, Threkin Horm!"

The Senator from Corellia stood. " I have always stood by someone of my blood. As before, Corellia will be with you no matter what."

"Admiral, I've enjoyed working with you. Nubia is with you."

Systems continued to pledge their support, much to the resentment of Threkin Horm.

"Madam President, you are going to allow this?" He barked, outraged.

"Yes, I am. And I am removing you of your post. There is no need for a senator of Alderaan anymore. Jan Ors has asked for the post of Senator for New Alderaan, and will receive it when the time is right. Senate Adjourned.

Another chapter down. This one was easy to write. And I already figured out how the story's going to end. I'd give you a peak, but you probably wanna wait.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A Solo Party

Ties that bind, chapter nineteen.

Okay. I guess I left you hanging. Oh well. You'll get over it. I hope. Anyways, you'll find out soon (not in this chapter) who was making Jaina see those things, but you might already know. I was rereading it, and I'm sure you all have noticed all my mistakes. I'll fix them when the story is done, but for now, they're gonna stay that way, so get over it. Anyways, on with my brilliant story!

Jaina walked through Coruscant's many walkways, intent on getting home to get some of her stuff before she leaves to do battle again.

She met Jaden on the way. "Your mom told me to come to your house. She's the Chief of State, and I didn't want to disobey her." Jaden smirked. The girls chatted all the way to Jaina's house, about new clothes, and boys, and the like. Yeah, they were both engaged, but hey, who said they couldn't say who was cute or not?

Jaina unlocked her front door, and found it dark. She didn't sense anything amiss, and she didn't sense anyone in here, either. Something was blocking it. Probably a stupid head cold. She flicked on the light….

"**Surprise!"** She looked around the room. Rogue Squadron, Mon Mothma, Ackbar, Riekaan, Dodonna, her parents, her brothers, Kyle, Wedge, Mara, Luke, Erin, Chewbacca, and many of Jacen's friend and family friends were there.

"W..What?" Jaina stammered. It was supposed to be impossible to surprise a Jedi. Oh well, she didn't care. She was having a birthday party.

"We figured we'd give you guys a birthday party before you went off to fight." Leia explained. Jaina grinned. "Who's Idea was it originally?"

"Mine!" Kyle called over the noise in the room. Somebody had turned on the stereo system and it was playing the Rogue's theme song.

"Hey change that to Metallica! I want to hear the New Republic's theme!" Jaina called, and Leia looked at her.

_Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail  
once you provoke her, rattling of her tail  
never begins it, never, but once engaged...  
never surrenders, showing the fangs of rage_

The Rogues cheered. "Now this is more like it!" Kyle could be heard, yelling.

_don't tread on me_

Jaina grabbed Kyle by the arm and hugged him. It was a wonderful idea. "hey, get of my man!" Jaden called, and Jaina flashed her a smile.

"Dude! Who brought the keg?" Roy Chrish, Rogue two, asked. Leia sighed. Yep, definite teenage party. But she had to remind herself, they were twenty.

The adults didn't seem to mind that the kids had taken over the party. No one was on duty, anyways.

So be it 

_Threaten no more_

_To secure peace is to prepare for war_

_So be it_

_Settle the score_

_Touch me again for those words that you'll hear evermore_

Kyle walked up to Han, an amused smile on his face. "Were you ever this wild?" Kyle asked.

"When? When I was twenty? I was a smuggler. Of course I was wild"

_don't tread on me_

"Imperial here. We never had wild parties. I sometimes wondered how we'd survive. But then, all we had mostly, was that crappy armor. Kinda hard to party in that." Kyle chuckled as the image of a stormtrooper attempting to party popped in his head.

"Sorry, Han, but I have to take Kyle away from you" Jaden pulled him away.

"Hey, no tonsil hockey!" Anakin yelled, and Jaina turned, thinking he was talking to her. He saw Kyle and Jaden going at it instead.

Love it or live it, she with the deadly bite 

_Quick is the blue tongue, forked as lightening strike_

_Shining with brightness, always on surveillance_

_The eyes, they never close, emblem of vigilance_

"Don't tread on me!" Jaina cried, her fist in the air.

So be it 

_Threaten no more_

_To secure peace is to prepare for war_

_So be it _

_Settle the score_

_Touch me again for the words that you'll hear evermore_

Everyone knew the song from sometime or another and repeated the phrase at the same time

"**Don't tread on me!**"

So be it 

_Threaten no more_

_To secure peace is to prepare for war_

_Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail_

_Once you provoke her, rattling on her tail _

_So be it_

_Threaten no more_

_To secure peace is to prepare for war_

_So be it_

_Settle the score_

_Touch me again for the words that you'll hear evermore_

Don't tread on me… 

The last phrase echoed all through Coruscant, and using the force, Erin sent the message to her sister, wherever she was at.

They partied through the night, Mon Mothma, Ackbar, Riekaan, Dodonna and some of the older members of Rogue Squadron left long before the party was over.

That Morning… 

Leia, Han and Chewbacca left to sleep on the _Falcon_, claiming that there was too much noise. Leia was the first to come back to the house.

Kyle and Jaden slept on the couch, Kyle's head falling off the edge. Wedge fell asleep in front of the bathroom door, Jaina curled up next to him. Luke and Mara had the sense to fall asleep in a bed, although it was Anakin's. Anakin and his girlfriend lay in Jacen's bed, and Jacen slept on the floor.

Erin was the only one who wasn't sleeping. Instead she sat in the very middle of the floor, meditating.

"Somebody had to make sure no one attacked them." She said, and Leia shrugged. Erin got up and helped Leia begin to make breakfast for thirteen people.

Luke was the first to wake, seeing as how he was the only one who didn't drink a drop of the alcohol. He walked in the kitchen, and nodded sleepily at Leia. He didn't bother trying to wake himself up, not today.

One by one, the partiers began to wake up. Corellian Wedge Antilles, who probably had the most to drink, woke up last. He looked around blearily and realized that everyone, even though they all had drank quite a bit, looked perfect.

"Curse you and your Force" He said.

"Here, sweetheart" Jaina walked over to him, and brushed her hand over his forehead. Immediately he felt better.

"Well, we all go on duty in a few hours. Lets get everything together" Jaina had said after everyone was finished with breakfast.

After groans and murmured consent, they all dressed, showered, made themselves decent and walked to Command Central.

I know. I know. I need to add more, make the chapters miles long. Bite me. Or don't. Just review.


	20. Chapter 20

Ties that bind, Chapter twenty

How about that party, eh? I've always wanted a party like that. Wild, fun. Anyways…….at the end of this chapter, I'll give you a sneak preview of my upcoming story, Labyrinth of Evil. Enjoy!

Shanesnest-Oh ,yeah. They can party. Especially the Solo kids. All Corellians can party.

Rogue Lister-Welcome back, indeed. Welcome to the twisted Ties that Bind, who ever you are!

"All freighters accounted for." Wedge said over the com unit. He was on board _Galactic Voyager_, Jaina on _Rebel Dream_. They had split up, knowing they'd distract each other.

Wedge looked at the list of Freighters. _Korriban, Galactic Voyager, Rebel Dream, Dodonna, _and several others. The Hapans had joined them, and their ships had enlarged the fleet.

"Prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark" Ackbar rumbled from _Galactic Voyager_.

As one, the fleet jumped into hyperspace, _Millennium Falcon_, _Lady Luck, _and _Wild Karrde_ trailing behind. Mara stood at the helm of the _Karrde_. 'One last time, buddy' she thought as it jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

"Milady, they're on their way." General Mora of _Echidna _informed Alora.

"Good. Deploy the hyperspace mines. I want all the fleet halted. When they detonate, do not fire."

"Yes, Admiral Sev'rance."

* * *

Jaina, off duty for the moment, sat in the officer's lounge. She was reading the data on the fleet Alora has supposedly raised. Around Belkadan, no less. Farthest edge of the galaxy!

Lieutenant Riekal walked in, wearing long pants and a sweater, even though it was warm in the club

"Lieutenant? Come here." The girl was seventeen.

"Y..yes Admiral?"

"Are you okay?" Jaina asked. Either you answer truthfully or I find out with the force

Riekal knew this. She didn't want to say anything, though.

"Lieutenant?"

"Okay! My boyfriend, Capitan Jarret, he..well, he's abusive."

"What! Not on my ship?" Jaina asked.

Riekal nodded. "While we're on duty, too."

"Oh, no no no. No one is going to get abusive with one of my best pilots. Not now. And This is just wrong. Where is he?"

"Don't. He'll know I told you. And anyways, he's coming here. Please don't say anything to him"

"He can get arrested. I'm not gonna let him beat up anyone on my ship, or other ships. Is that him?" Jaina was pissed.

"Yes…." Riekal shrunk back as Jaina marched up to him

"Jarret!"

"Yes, Admiral?" He answered innocently. Then he saw Riekal.

"Whatever she told you is a lie." He said automatically.

"You're under arrest, Jarret. I don't have time for this crap. If you-" He backhanded her. Jaina stood there for a moment, amazed at his audacity. No one in his or her right mind would hit her on this ship. She punched the bastard back.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked. He was twenty four, and twice as big as she was. Jaina didn't care.

"Yeah. What the hell are you gonna do about it?"

"Kick your ass, Admiral."

"Do it then."

* * *

Wedge needed a drink. He went into the officers lounge on _Galactic Voyager._ It was broadcasting something from_ Rebel Dream._ Holy shit….

* * *

Jaina dropped to the ground. Obviously she had much more combat training. She swept his feet out from under him, and pulled a shock stick from a nearby table.

"I said you're under arrest, dammit!" Jaina stunned him and cuffed him.

Riekal blinked. Jaina did that? She didn't think anyone could stop him. " Thank you, Admiral!" Riekal dashed out of the room.

Something exploded, and the ship shuddered out of hyperspace.

"Shit!" She barked, running out of the lounge and to the Bridge.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, striding through the doors.

"Hyperspace mine. All systems are down."

"What ships are hit?"

"Seems like all of them, except for the _Korriban_."

" How long until we can get systems back up?" Jaina pushed her hair back from her face.

"Ten minutes minimum, Admiral."

"Sir, scanning has picked up several ships in the area."

"TIE fighters!"

"We're trapped!" One corporal cried.

Four Interdictor crusiers surrounded the New Republic ships.

"Prepare for boarding." Jaina said solemly.

Oh..they're in trouble now! HAHA! 


	21. Chapter 21

Ties that Bind, Chapter Twenty one.

Okay…I lied. I said I was gonna give you a preview, but I didn't have the time too. So, here's a preview now.

"_Mother, I'm tired of this! Cedres is going to be a part of the New Republic, not the Empire" Princess Callista cried, onboard the Dodonna. Jacen stood next to her, holding her so she wouldn't fall._

"_Cedres was destined to be in the Empire. If you and your Jedi boyfriend wont agree, then I'll have to destroy you! Your brother would make a better heir than you"_

_Two Interdictor cruisers flanked the injured Star Cruiser. Callista cut the communications, and turned to Jacen. She hugged him, waiting for the ship to explode. Instead it rocked as the Two Interdictors exploded._

"_No one is gonna try and kill my little brother!" The Galactic Voyager and Rebel Dream flanked the Cedres flag ship. They pounded it with ion blasts, hoping to shut it down._

There ya go. Here's our feature presentation….

Jaina ordered all docking bays and rooms leading to them sealed. Hopefully it would hold them off while mechanics got the ships back on line.

"Admiral, shields and weapons back online. Life support running half, we should have propulsion and hyperdrive in ten minutes."

"Step on it. We don't have ten minutes! I want it done in five."

She stood outside the room. Padme shimmered into view, blaster in hand.

"You're gonna help?" She asked, and Padme nodded. "Did you think Ani was gonna let his granddaughter fight this alone?"

"Actually.."

"Miss Solo!" A singsong voice called from the other side of the door. Jaina didn't open it.

"We have a gift for you, if you'll just open the…Antilles, stop it!" Someone else called.

-_Wedge!-_

"He's in there. It's a trap. They know about you two. Don't go in there" Padme told her. Jaina stared at the door in helplessness.

_**Move!** _The Force screamed at her, and she jumped from the door as it flew off its hinges. Alora stepped in, followed by a Twi-Lek girl dragging a half stunned Wedge with her. He was bloodied, but his ice blue eyes still were clear.

"Nice of you to let us have your ships." Alora smiled. Padme raised her blaster and shot two stormtroopers before Alora disarmed her.

"Tch Tch Tch, Mrs. Skywalker. I don't want to have to hurt you.

"Hurt my wife? Good luck." Anakin appeared in the hall, lightsaber active and by his side.

Wedge used Alora and the Twi-Lek's distraction to throw himself backwards, grabbing the lightsaber off her belt in the process. He didn't know how to use it, but he did know how to use vibro-swords.

* * *

Leia watched several people pull the huge ship out of hyperspace. She looked around, and found no other ships.

"Where are they?"

"Scanners show them twelve parsecs back. A quick hyperspace jump would get us there in five minutes tops. There are other ships, four Interdictors, twenty Victory class Destroyers and ten Imperial class destroyers."

"Do it! They need help."

* * *

Han watched his disabled ship get pulled into an Interdictor. _Wild Karrde_ and _Lady Luck _were getting the same treatment. Man, he hated Imperials.

He and Chewbacca walked off the _Falcon._ No use fighting anyways. He hoped his family was okay.

"Solo. Take him to the brig with his companion and the pilots and crew of the other Rebel ships." Miranna Winters smiled at him. He was cuter up close.

* * *

Jaina felt the engines of the ship rumble to life beneath her boots. She smiled, and threw herself at Alora, ripping the lighsabers off her belt and tackling her to the floor. Padme fired at the stormtroopers, Anakin deflecting shots.

Wedge activated the saber and swung it in a tight arc. Two people fell from the attack. He grabbed a blaster, and hoped he wouldn't dismember himself with this thing.

Abandoning all fighting she ever learned, Alora pulled the chick-fight thing on Jaina. 'If all else fails-cheat' was her motto. She pulled Jaina's hair, expecting a howl. She didn't get one.

Jaina abandoned normal fighting styles, opting for the street fighting she learned on the lower levels of Coruscant. Alora never had this training. Jaina punched upwards, an uppercut, and kicked Alora in the stomach while sweeping her feet out from under her.

Alora, needless to say, hit the floor, winded. She winced, tasting the blood in her mouth. A twenty year old had just whipped her. Okay, she admitted it. But she still had one trick left. The hope that Solo's ships engines had not yet been restarted.

She ripped the comlink from her pocket before Jaina could react. "_Cerberus,_ open fire on all Rebel ships!" She managed to say before Jaina's booted foot kicked the comlink out of her hand, breaking several bones.

The _Cerberus, Echidna, and Typhon_ opened fire. But all systems had been restored. The New Republic returned fire.

* * *

"Well, back in prison, huh, Lando?" Han smirked. Mara shook her head. She was attempting to pick the laser lock that held her cell shut.

"Hey, Red, need some help?" Lando asked, calling her that because an angry Mara was an efficient Mara. She _nudged _him with the force so that he fell over.

"Smooth, Lando." Han remarked. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Hey, Imperial Scum! Yeah, that's right, I'm talkin' to ya!" The guard angrily walked over to him.

"What do you want?" He asked. Han smiled. The guard didn't notice the blaster, shock stick, and vibroblade leave his belt.

"Nuthin. Just felt like insultin' you. Now, uh, you might want to turn around"

Mara pulled the trigger on the blaster with the force, and the guard hit the floor. She grabbed the laser keys from his pocket and unlocked the cell. She tossed the shock stick to Lando, the blaster to Han, and kept the blade.

* * *

Jaina watched Alora stumble back to her ship. She wanted to defeat Alora in a naval battle or in a straight up lightsaber fight. Jaina smirked, and ran to the bridge, Anakin, Padme, and Wedge following her.

"Admiral, shields still holding. We have _Korriban_ coming out of hyperspace and _Wild Karrde, Lady Luck and the Millennium Falcon_ racing away from the Interdictors." Lieutenant Riekal said, in her uniform, blaster strapped to her leg.

'Another Corellian. Why didn't I sense it before?' Jaina thought.

"Launch all fighter squadrons. Alert the _Galactic Voyager_ to launch Rogue Squadron. And prep three X-Wings." Jaina grinned.

"Three? Why three?" Riekal asked.

"What? Wedge, Grandfather and I. We're all gonna go out there and whip some Imperial Scum!" Jaina raced from the bridge, Wedge and Anakin on her heels.

All of the New Republic ships launched their fighter squadrons, and all the Hapans as well. The fighters looked like swarms of insects descending onto the Interdictors.

/Alright, ladies and gentlemen, and my Rogues out there. Lets do this/. Jaina called.

A collective cheer ran through all com channels. The _Falcon_ followed two E-wings, and blew up a good many TIE fighters.

The _Korriban_ came out of hyperspace, and launched their fighter squadrons, as well as raining turbolaser fire on a Interdictor. Its shields failed, and it exploded.

/When you can get into hyperspace, go to the arranged spot. The fighters will follow as soon as all frigates are out of danger./

/Gotcha, Madam Admiral/

The tide of the battle turned in favor of the New Republic. The Interdictors were finished, and the _Rebel Dream, Galactic Voyager, Dodonna, and Rebel Dream_ had disappeared into hyperspace, leavingthe Hapan ships, and the fighters.

The Hapans received the order to leave and did so, almost hesitating as the four remaining Imperial Class and six remaining Victory class Star Destroyers scrambled to retreat.

Jaina opened a channel to the _Cerberus_. She had to gloat.

/Hey, Alora. Having fun yet/

/Solo…../

/Hate is of the dark side…oh, wait. You don't care, do you. Well, I hate to leave, but I have to. Ta ta for now/

The fighters, _Falcon, Lady Luck and Wild Karrde _jumped into hyperspace, leaving the wounded Imperial fleet behind.

Alright. Space battle over. Time for some sappy reunions, more arguing over weddings, and perhaps soon, a final showdown. There may be a few more minor naval battles, but the final Showdown is gonna be a lightsaber fight between our Jedi heros. Dark Jedi vs. Jedi Knights of the New Republic.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Ties that Bind, twenty Two

M'kay. Chapter twenty two up and runnin'. Hoped you liked the last chapter. I want to make this one long, but If I don't get to , oh well. There will be a sequel to this, called **The Antilles life**, a look into Wedge and Jaina's life as a married couple

Shanesnest- Thanks. I worked hard on those. And I was gonna have get his behinid kicked by Wedge, but then I changed my mind. Jaina seemed like a much better choice.

Jaina pulled her X-wing out of hyperspace. Artoo twittered behind her, and she smiled.

"No, Artoo. I'm fine. Look, there's the rest of the fleet" Jaina guided her X-Wing to _Korriban_.

* * *

"Jaina!" Leia ran to her, and hugged her. The _Falcon _landed right next to them, and Han stepped out, followed by Chewbacca.

"Hey, dad."

Mara took a shuttle to _Korriban_, and sighed.

"Mara!" She turned and saw Luke running towards her. She smirked. "Did ya miss me that much?"

"That much and more" Luke said, and she rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. Mara embraced him, and they stood like that until several catcalls pulled them apart.

Jaina looked around for her fiancé. She saw Jaden and Kyle meet up, and watched another ship land. _Raven's Claw_, Jaina thought. Jan climbed out, and rolled her eyes when she spotted Kyle and Jaden.

Padme stood in the hangar, and looked around for Ani. He hadn't returned yet. 'Maybe he landed in another cruiser.' She thought, still looking around for him.

"Mum, I'm going over to the _Dodonna_ to see if Wedge is over there." Jaina climbed back into her x-wing, and lifted off.

* * *

Anakin climbed out of the X-wing, looking around. His robe brushed the sides of the craft as he touched the floor. He saw Wedge sitting on the nose of his X-wing, and walked over.

"Nice flying" Ani commented, and Wedge smiled. "Thanks. You're not such a bad pilot yourself"

Ani held his comment, watching the shuttles and fighters land and take off, attempting to return to their ships, bringing personnel and pilots.

Jaina landed her fighter, and sat in the cockpit for a minute, watching her grandfather and her fiancé chat.

"Well, I'm going to go find my wife. I'll talk to you later, Antilles." Anakin clambered back into the X-wing as Jaina approached.

"Hey. You okay?" Jaina asked, brushing hair out of his face. It was bruised, and dried blood caked his cheek.

"I'm fine." He muttered. Jaina raised an eyebrow. "C'mon. Lets get you cleaned up and taken care of."

**Galactic Voyager-several hours later**

A star map of the galaxy was projected onto the wall, several planets highlighted.

"This is where Intelligence has Alora. We need to finish her now, while her forces are weakened, or we're going to be at war again." Ackbar looked around at the assembly of pilots, and commanders.

"We have a dozen Battle Dragons coming off the assembly line. They can be here in a day." Isolder told Ackbar.

"We also have six Star Cruisers coming off the Assembly line-_Shiva, Osiris, Poseidon, Forseti_ and _Bellona._ They're the top of the line, New Republic class. Weapons designed from the Battle Dragons." Ackbar told him. "I think we've gathered enough force to finish this fight, if we strike quickly. She won't wait to attack us." Jaina pointed out. "That's what I was planning. She'll attempt to attack many places at once, to scatter our forces." Han added. 

"So lets go. Sooner we get this over with, sooner we can get back to our semi-normal lives." Jaina leaned back in her chair. "Dismissed. Prepare for a trip to Commenor."

* * *

Alora sat in her private chamber in her castle on Commenor. She practically owned the planet. Her people worshiped her like a goddess. She held a glass in her hand, a fruity cocktail in it.

"She beat me. A kid beat me." The glass shattered, the contents dripping to the floor. She stood up and crossed to an altar. A crystal sat on a stand, surrounded by charms and ancient spells to protect it. Not that she believed that they actually worked. No one but the spellcasters knew that she had the crystal, and well, they were dead now.

Alora picked the crystal up. 'Such a tiny thing…yet it holds unlimited power' She thought, holding the crystal to the light. A purple glow was cast into the room.

"_When the time is right, my apprentice, you will use this crystal to finish the Jedi and the Rebellion once and for all. You will rule the New Empire in my name." Sidious told her, handing the crystal to her. Alora slipped the crystal into her pocket and smiled._ "_Thank you, my master."_

Alora reached for a ceremonial knife, setting the crystal back onto its stand. She drew the knife along her palm, blood welling up. She let it drip onto the crystal, and it began to radiate dark power.

Servants of the castle felt the dark aura, before it pulled the life from their bodies and fed it to Alora. Surrounding villages also felt the power grow, also having the life pulled from them.

* * *

On the New Republic warships, every force sensitive being dropped where they were, pain ripping through their bodies.

Okay, short chapter, I know. I had to end it there, though. Cause that's a good place to end it, I think. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Ties that bind, Chapter Twenty three.

Here we go. I'm hoping I can round this story off at twenty five chapters, maybe thirty. Oh, and this is kinda gonna involve Knights of the Old Republic a little more. It's a what if the Star Forge wasn't destroyed kinda thing. I know. It's not that creative, but hey, it fits. Enjoy!

Luke regained consciousness. As the most powerful force sensitive being in the area, it affected him the worst.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing half the crew around the bed he was laid on.

"You cried out, then passed out. Leia almost did. Everyone else is fine, except for you two." Han told him, nodding towards the next bed, where Leia sat up, head in her hands.

"Hundreds of people died. We couldn't stop her. We have to stop her!" She was muttering, over and over. Luke got up and walked over to her, wincing at the pain of moving.

"Leia. What happened?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and for a moment, Luke didn't recognize her. Her eyes had lost the usual sparkle, the authority behind them.

"She killed people, to gain their life power. On Commenor. People are dead because we didn't stay and destroy her ships." Leia dropped her head again.

"Are the ships in hyperspace?" Luke asked, and Ackbar nodded. " Push the engines. We need to get to Commenor, now!" Luke barked, and many people left the room to do so.

* * *

Jaina rubbed her eyes. She had been fixing fighters for the past seven hours. Well, except for the break the excruciating pain brought her. Beside her, her grandfather also worked, fixing the _Falcon. _Her dad wasn't gonna like the fact that someone else had worked on the ship, but he wouldn't mind so much when his ship ran like new.

Anakin poked his head out from under the ship, smeared with grease. "Jaina, your dad may be a good pilot, but his mechanics skills suck. Can you come and help me with this?" He asked, and Jaina crawled out from under the A-wing, and over to the ship.

"He's got the wiring all wrong again. I swear I'm still amazed this thing runs." She muttered, pulling out wires, and replacing them.

Little under an hour later, both of them sat in the cockpit. "Well, lets see if it works. Let me call dad real quick, and tell him that we're testing it."

/Dad/

/Yes, Jaina/

/Grandfather and I are going to test some new repairs on the _Falcon_, okay/

/Yeah,Okay. Just, don't blow it up or anything/ Jaina rolled her eyes.

/Whatever./ She cut the comlink and ran her hand over the starter switches for the ship.

"Well, the repulsorlifts seem to work just fine. Navicomputer and flight courses check out okay. Take her out, do some spins." Anakin gripped his seat in momentary shock as Jaina rotated the _Falcon _while swinging it around.

"Warn me next time you do that, capiche?" Jaina smirked, banking it, and flying it around a Battle Dragon.

"Drive systems check out fine. Sensor arrays, fine."

"You did a better job fixing this thing than I thought. Dad's gonna be happy. C'mon. The fleet's gonna leave here soon" Jaina commented, and flipped the _Falcon_ over again. It 360'd into the hangar of the _Dodonna_.

* * *

Alora felt them coming. She knew it was time. She summoned her ship, a sleek cruiser called _Hercinia_, and traveled to the center of the galaxy.

* * *

The fleet arrived at Commenor. Nothing. The planet was dead. No life what so ever.

"Look. It's a crippled yacht. Bring it into the hangar. " Jaina ordered, and ran to the hangar.

Two girls were brought out. Both had pale blue skin, and emerald hair. They looked ill. Jaina winced as she felt their pain.

"She nearly killed us. Our lady Alora. She went to the Star Forge. Here. Take these coordinates and stop her…" They both passed out.

Jaina handed the coordinates to a technician, who ran to the bridge to program them into the navicomputers.

"Get them to the medbay." Jaina sighed. She had heard of the Star Forge. It was supposed to be destroyed, but apparently not.

She headed towards the library to do research on this new turn of events.'

The terminal said as follows:

_Star Forge: Builder-Rakatan Empire_

_A galaxy as ancient as ours is filled with inexplicable wonders and secrets lost to the ages. Long before the __Galactic Republic__ held together the scattered worlds of the galaxy, the Rakatan __Empire__ held many systems in thrall. The Rakata were incredibly advanced, but their warlike and aggressive spirit was their undoing. Their crowning achieving was the Star Forge, the ultimate war machine._

She read through the rest of the information, her dread growing after each sentence. This needed to be destroyed!

* * *

Alora smiled. Her fleets surrounded the Star Forge. Nothing could break the defenses.

Four girls knelt on the lower level, meditating. They were her apprentices, and they served her well.

"Darth Sev'rance?" Alora turned, and found one standing up. This one. Yes, this one was special. She was gifted, like Bastila, a Sith apprentice before her. What was her name? Oh, yes. Heather Vao, a Twi'lek girl she picked up on Tatooine.

"Yes, Heather?"

"I sense the Jedi. They're approaching, Master." Heather told her. Alora simply smiled. She knew this. She anticipated wiping away the New Republic with one swift stroke.

" Let any strike teams penetrate the defenses, and once their in, pummel the capitol ships. I want this to be messy." Alora told her, and the girl nodded. Sure enough, she saw through the thick haze of her ships the New Republic fleet. It had increased in size, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Four Hapan Shuttles, two New Republic shuttles and the _Falcon_ streaked towards the Star Forge.

Kay. Another chapter down. Review people! In case you were wondering, my info came from the star wars website  



	24. Chapter Twenty Four The Star Forge

Ties that Bind, Chapter Twenty four.

Okay! Our final battle draws closer. In case you're wondering, the final showdown is going to be between Jaina, Jaden, Kyle and Alora. Everyone else is going to be flying. Well, except for Padme and Leia.

Shanesnest- Ani will take care of the Falcon. At least better care than Lando could. Oh, and about the Vao family, well, actually, I couldn't think of a last name, and that popped in my head, and it wasn't after I posted the chapter that I realized that. This is (hopefully) the last battle chapter. The next one is going to cover the wedding and honeymoon. Enjoy!

Heather and her companions, Kayda, Ralla, and Siria, met the Jedi in the hangars. Everyone split up, leaving Heather to track the VIP's, Jaina Solo, Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn, Anakin Solo, and Rosh Penin.

Heather didn't doubt her abilities. From an early age she had been trained in combat, and in the use of the force. She had a lot of skill, and the Star Forge added to this.

Jaina couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. She kept her hands on her lightsabers, as the five of the crept through the labyrinth that was the Star Forge.

Jaden turned, activating her saber. It met a crimson one, of a Twi'lek girl with a grimly determined face.

"Wait…Heather?"

"Jaden?" Heather stepped back, and deactivated her saber. 'Jaden Korr survived? I would of thought that Tavion had killed her!'

"Jaden?" Kyle asked, not to pleased about a girl that just attacked them in the back. Jaden didn't seem to notice.

"Heather! Force, It's been too long. Why are you here though? With Alora?" Jaden asked, and Heather stepped back.

"Hey, don't bite my head off. I needed some quick power to stop someone who wanted me dead, and Alora was there. She gave me the power I needed and promised me more if I followed her. I needed the power, Jaden. And I wont let you take it from me." Heather's thumb moved over the activation button.

"Heather, hey, just put the saber down. We probably don't have time to talk, but we can help you. The dark side won't give you the power without expecting something in return. I've been down that path. We all have" Rosh said.

"I haven't. I've been a good little boy" Anakin snickered, getting an elbow from Jaina. Heather lifted the saber, looked at it, and reluctantly tossed it away. Jaden smiled. "Rosh, take her to the shuttles. Don't pull anything, or I'll be the one you'll have to pull back from the dark side."

The party carried on, until they ran into a battalion of troops, droids and Dark Jedi.

"Well, hey" Jaina said, activating her sabers and heading into battle.

* * *

Alora watched the New Republic fleet pummel hers, but it still wasn't enough. They simply didn't have enough fighters.

She turned her attention to the Jedi. Three of her apprenticed had destroyed all the Jedi, but had died doing it. But Heather Vao. Where was she? Walking with a Jedi? That traitor! Alora curled her hands into fists. That girl was promising, and now she was going with the Jedi? She had Battle Meditation, but didn't know how to use it. She wouldn't help the Jedi much, especially not here.

* * *

Jaina popped her shoulder into place again. Damn droids. Anakin's face was streaked with sweat and grime, and possibly blood. Jaden and Kyle appeared to be fine, except Jaden's shirt was ripped open, and a nasty burn went down her back. Jaina tossed her a medpack.

"Use that. It works wonders. But hurry. We have to move." Jaina headed off, kicking a body out of the way and opening an elevator door.

"This should lead to Alora, if I'm correct. I studied this thing up an down." More troops showed themselves. Jaina sighed. More fighting. All she wanted to do was get this over with, and go home with Wedge to some holomovies and maybe…..you know what? Maybe this wasn't the best time to think about this, Jaina thought as she ducked two laser blasts.

* * *

"Chief of State, they're too many of them. We cant hold them all off" General Dodonna said, looking at her. "We have to leave. We have no hope of destroying this thing."

"NO! We can't leave them. They will finish Alora, and they will destroy the Star Forge. We need to give them more time." Leia cried, and Padme threw her a knowing look. Both their husbands were out there, fighting like there was no tomorrow. For some, there was no tomorrow.

* * *

They reached the control center for the Star Forge. The place that controlled the production for the fleet. Jaina hoped that she was able to shut it down.

Jaden and Kyle worked frantically to shut it down from the other side of the terminal, while Jaina and Anakin worked together.

Nothing was working. Jaina sighed. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this. "Let me show you a little trick uncle Luke taught me. If All else fails…Cheat!" Jaina activated her lightsaber, and ripped the terminal open. She ripped cords, and the terminals shut down.

"If it gets the job done." Kyle commented. Jaina shut her lightsaber down. "Come on! We don't have much time. Our ships are out there, getting their heads handed to them!" Jaina hurried off through another door, Kyle, Jaden and Anakin following.

* * *

"Look! There's a break in their lines. Rogue Squadron, go get 'em!" Anakin ordered from the cockpit of the _Freedom Strike_, a ship similar to the _Falcon. _He was piloting, Han and Jacen in the gunwales. He'd never seen such a brutal battle, not even the battle for Coruscant almost forty years ago.

Anakin cried out the same time a blaster was fired. Jaina whipped around, her saber flying neatly in an arc and severing the man's hand. She kicked the man, and knocked him out, then hurried over to her brother.

"I'll…be fine..Jaya. Go stop Alora." He coughed, and reluctantly, Jaina got up. She brushed a lock of hair out of her brother's face, and handed him her comlink.

"Call Rosh if you need anything." Kyle and Jaden watched this, and smiled. The party hurried off, and disappeared.

* * *

Alora knew they were coming. She had expected this. If only they knew how much power she now held…

"Alora, it stops here!" Jaina cried, running into the room, lightsaber drawn. Alora snickered. "Yes, yes it does. But not for me." Alora activated her sabers, a smirk plastered across her face. It was fake.

"Oh come on. You know full well that you cannot stop us. The light will always conquer the darkness." Jaina sighed. How many times had she said that to people?

"It isn't too late, you know. You can come to the light." Kyle tried. Alora laughed. Apparently not.

" Lets get this over with!" Jaden leapt forward, and yellow and red sabers met.

Kyle and Jaina sighed. Impulsiveness. That's what got them all in trouble. They two leapt forward, and a fast-paced, extremely violent battle ensued.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,   
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later_

Alora drew power from the Star Forge, and sent all of them flying back. Jaden was the lucky one. She flew threw and open door. Kyle and Jaina hit columns.

_see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

"You cannot hope to beat me!" Alora stunned Jaden, and threw her saber at it. Kyle pushed it, and it clattered off into the shadows.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

Kyle's blue saber flashed with Alora's red one, casting purple glows around the room. Jaina struggled to her feet, and helped Kyle out.

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over_

Jaden shook of the stun, and flipped forward, bringing down her saber. Alora stumbled back.

_see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

Jaina used this to her advatage, and started throwing things at her. Alora fought to regain control, but she was weakening too quickly.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

"How…How is this possible?" She asked, incredulous.

"You cannot win while the light serves us." Jaden told her.

I_ know, I know all about _

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide _

Alora could almost see her master's face, shaking with anger and rage at her failure.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

Jaina bolted forward, and purple met red for the last time. Alora strength failed, and her saber fell. Jaina's saber flashed forward, into Alora's neck.

All were breathing heavily, but they didn't have much time to rest. The Star Forge shuddered.

"They broke the lines! We need to get out of here!"

* * *

Leia looked around frantically as the Star Forge exploded, looking for her husband and children.

"Look, here they come!" Padme cried, showing two ships streaking towards them.

/You made it/

/We couldn't let you have all the fun at the celebration party, now could we/ Jaina's voice rang through

/You all are getting a hero's welcome when you get home./

/Oh, great. Another one./ Ani joked, hearing Padme sigh.

Finally, our threat is gone. Please review!


	25. Chapter Twenty FiveThe Wedding

Ties that Bind, Chapter Twenty five.

Well, here's the big finale. Here is the wedding. Oh, and incase you haven't figured it out yet, the song was by Trapt. Hoped you like, and enjoy the final installment of Ties that Bind. Oh, and I didn't come up with the vows. I'll tell you who did at the end of the chapter!

At the altar, Jaina couldn't believe it. This day, which she had planned for since she was twelve, had finally come. Beside, her, Jaden and Kyle stood, staring into each other's eyes. She and Jaden had finished their vows. Nothing spectacular, really. They summed up what they wanted to say in a few sentences. They didn't really expect that much from the guys.

Wedge began his vows.

"Today with my whole heart  
I pledge to thee  
my love and faith  
for eternity  
to fill your life  
with laughter and fun  
to stay true to you  
my only one  
I'll be your friend  
in good times and in bad  
comfort you  
when you're feeling sad  
I'll be your star  
shining bright  
in time of darkness  
I'll be your light  
I pledge this oath  
till the very end  
I'll stay with you forever  
my love, my friend"

Jaina couldn't help it. Two tears ran down her face. She really wasn't expecting this. She looked over and saw her aunt practically sobbing.

Kyle was next. Jaden, listening to Wedge's vow, knew that he had cooked up a good one.

"You are not the air that I breathe,  
you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it  
You are not the sounds that I hear,  
you are the music of my life  
You are not the food that I need,  
you are the nourishment of my soul  
You are not my will to survive,  
you are my reason for living  
It is with you that I experience  
the wonders of the world  
It is with you that I triumph  
over the challenges in my path  
It is your partnership that will lead me  
to the fulfillment of my dreams  
It is your friendship that guides me  
as I grow and learn  
It is your patience and wisdom  
that calms my restless nature  
It is through you that I know my true self  
I do not take you for granted,  
I cherish you  
I do not need you  
I choose you  
I choose you today in witness  
of all the people who love us  
I choose you tomorrow  
in the privacy of our hearts  
I choose you in strength and weakness  
I choose you in health and sickness  
I choose you in joy and sorrow  
I will choose you, over all others, every day  
for all the days of my life"

"I love you" Jaden leaned over and kissed Kyle. Wedge and Jaina had beaten them to it, though.

"Well! I guess I pronounce you all, husbands and wives." The officiator said, shocked.

At the Reception, Jaina had dashed off. Wedge had wondered where she went.

_I'll tell you something  
I am a wolf but  
I like to wear sheep's clothing_

_I am a bonfire  
I am a vampire  
I'm waiting for my moment_

Wedge looked at Jan Ors, who was singing. The doors burst open, and Jaina stood there, wedding dress gone. It was replaced by the tank top, miniskirt, and cape that she had been wearing on Corellia. It seemed like ages ago.

_You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before_

She held out her hand, and Wedge took it. They twirled around the room, to the beat of the music.

_I'll tell you something  
I am a demon  
Some say my biggest weakness   
I have my reasons  
Call it my defense  
Be careful what you're wishing_

Jaden and Kyle sat this one out, but Kyle was reminiscing.

**Flashback**

"Who are you?" Jaden had asked as he helped her up off the ground.

"Kyle Katarn, at your service"

**End Flashback**

_You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before_

Han was surprised that he didn't feel upset about this anymore. Maybe it was the Correlian Ale in his hand, or it could be, he just didn't mind anymore

_You are a secret  
A new possession  
I like to keep you guessing_

Leia reached over, and pulled the ale out of Han's hand, and led him to the dance floor. Yep, he could still dance.

_You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before_

Luke and Mara swirled around the room in a blur of green and black.

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)   
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)_

_When I'm not sure what I'm living for   
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for._

About an hour later, Jaden and Jaina were chatting excitedly in a corner. Wedge threw Kyle a look, and Kyle shrugged. They both walked over to them, and they looked at each other, then at their husband.

"Kyle…"

"Wedge…"

The two guys traded a look, then returned their attention to the two women before them.

As one, they said "We're pregnant!"

The end. I hoped you enjoyed this story, and look out for the sequel to this fic, The Antilles Life.

Wedge's wedding vow-done by Nisha Myers 

Kyle's wedding vow-done by Rebecca W.

The song- Garbage-Temptation Waits 


End file.
